


Ce qu’il s’est passé quand...

by AngelicaR2



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Evil Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard, F/F, F/M, M/M, Missing Scene, Rewritten of the story, zades
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-16 23:29:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 20,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12352752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaR2/pseuds/AngelicaR2
Summary: (Je l’ai déjà perdue — Missing moments) Ce qu’ils s’est passé pendant et après Je l’ai déjà perdue.





	1. Le meilleur choix.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [What happened when...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11463552) by [AngelicaR2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaR2/pseuds/AngelicaR2). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> … Regina a décidé d’effacer sa sœur de l’histoire.

C’était quelque chose de mal.

 

Elle le savait parfaitement.

 

Même si personne ici ne le disait, c’était un meurtre. Regina le réalisa quand l’Auteur lui proposa de faire disparaître sa sœur de l’histoire. Elle ne le voulait pas, au début, parce qu’elle avait changé, elle ne tuait plus de gens maintenant.

 

Oui, c’était quelque chose de mal, de terrible, d’horrible.

 

Elle connaissait la différence entre le bien et le mal, après tout, elle était autrefois la méchante reine. Tuer quelqu’un, elle l’avait déjà fait avant. Mais les choses étaient différentes.

 

Parce que la personne qui allait bientôt être effacée était sa sœur. Sa demi-sœur, oui, mais elle faisait effectivement partie de sa famille. D’une certaine manière, elles étaient identiques, habituées à être prêtes à tout pour être aimées par leur mère.

 

Qui était morte désormais.

 

Et peut-être que sa sœur n’était qu’une victime, exactement comme elle.

 

Peut-être qu’elle n’était pas réellement un monstre.

 

Oui, peut-être qu’elle avait juste besoin d’aide.

 

Mais comment pouvait-elle aider quelqu’un qui ne voulait pas d’aide ? De sa part ou de quelqu’un d’autre ?

 

Que pouvait-elle faire d’autre ?

 

Zelena n’était que ce qu’elle-même avait été dans le passé, avant qu’elle n’ait Henry.

 

Perdue. Désespérée. _Brisée_.

 

Et pleine de colère.

 

A une époque, Regina avait vraiment voulu croire en sa sœur, croire qu’elle pourrait obtenir une rédemption, juste comme elle l’avait fait.

 

Elle avait fait une terrible erreur. Parce qu’ensuite, Zelena avait essayé de lui prendre Robin, en jouant le rôle de la femme parfaite. En tuant Marianne et en prenant sa place.

 

En mentant, en manipulant Robin. Sans penser aux autres, ne pensant qu’à elle.

 

(Sans penser au pauvre petit Roland, qui allait perdre sa mère pour la seconde fois.)

 

Il y avait des choses que Regina ne pardonnerait jamais, qu’elle n’oublierait jamais.

 

Jamais.

 

Et, alors qu’elle faisait face à sa demi-sœur, elle essaya de ne pas lui montrer à quel point cela la dévastait ; en un sens, elle était en train de détruire la seule famille qui lui restait. Elle allait tuer la seule personne qui lui était liée par le sang.

 

Elle ressentait des remords, bien sur, elle ne voulait juste pas que sa sœur le voit. Elle était très bonne pour jouer à ce jeu, ne pas montrer ses émotions à quelqu’un.

 

_L’amour est une faiblesse._

 

Elle n’aimait pas Zelena, ne la considérait pas vraiment comme sa sœur, même si elles l’étaient. Elle aurait pu la voir ainsi, autrefois. Elle aurait pu l’aimer.

 

Mais.

 

Mais Zelena avait essayé de lui voler son bonheur, l’avait attaquée et était tombée enceinte. Elle avait la chance d’avoir quelque chose que Regina ne pourrait jamais obtenir.

 

Un enfant. Avec l’homme que Regina aimait, et qui l’aimait. C’est ce qui l’avait empêchée de la tuer, ce jour-là, quand elle était arrivée à New York.

 

Mais maintenant, les choses étaient différentes. Ce ne serait pas un meurtre. L’Auteur la ferait juste disparaître, _comme si elle n’avait jamais existé_.

 

Elle ne voulait pas faire cela, mais c’était le seul moyen pour elle d’avoir sa fin heureuse, avec l’homme qu’elle aimait.

 

Robin n’était pas sa fin heureuse, mais il en faisait partie. Il faisait partie de cela, de cette chose que la méchante sorcière de l’Ouest avait toujours tenté de détruire. Elle n’aimait pas cela, mais c’était sur le point d’arriver.

 

Mais, après tout, n’était-elle pas celle qui avait été attaquée la première par Zelena ?

 

N’était-elle pas en train de se défendre ?

 

_Menteuse…_

 

Elle était celle qui était jalouse maintenant, parce que sa sœur allait devenir mère,et donnerait naissance à l’enfant de Robin. Elle, elle ne pouvait pas. Alors elle décida d’accepter la proposition de l’Auteur.

 

Ce n’était pas seulement dû à sa haine. Pas seulement.

 

C’était aussi pour protéger la ville.

 

_Vraiment ? Mais elle est enfermée, sans sa magie, et elle est enceinte. Elle ne peut rien faire contre toi._

 

_Elle existe._

 

_C’est pour cela que tu veux la voir morte ?_

 

Peut-être qu’elle se mentait à elle-même. Elle était égoïste, tentant de prendre sa revanche, et elle avait finalement fait son choix. Elle laissa l’Auteur faire ce qu’il voulait faire.

 

Ce qui ne voulait pas dire qu’elle était heureuse de cela.

 

Mais elle ne pouvait rien faire d’autre.

 

 _Oui_ , se dit-elle à elle-même, tentant de se convaincre, _il s’agit du meilleur choix_.

 

 


	2. Justice ou revanche ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> … Robin a laissé Regina faire cela.

Robin des bois n’était pas un lâche.

 

C’était quelque chose qu’il savait, depuis longtemps. Cela ne signifiait pas qu’il était parfait ; bien sûr, il avait fait des choses dont il n’était pas fier.

 

Mais il avait toujours essayé d’agir courageusement, peu importe la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait.

 

Il était un voleur, c’est vrai, mais il avait aussi un code, et ce qu’il faisait était supposé être bien. Ou en tout cas, le moins mauvais possible.

 

Donc oui, la situation présente n’était vraiment pas bonne pour lui, et il n’aimait vraiment, _vraiment_ pas cela. Tout comme Regina elle-même.

 

Quand Isaac leur proposa de faire… hé bien… _cela_ , c’est-à-dire _détruire_ Zelena (il ne l’avait pas dit de cette manière, mais c’est ce que cela voulait dire), il voulait réellement refuser, au début.

 

Même si une partie de lui-même voulait que cela arrive.

 

Il détestait Zelena, peut-être même plus que ne le faisait Regina, parce qu’ _il_ était celui qui avait été manipulé, et elle avait tué _sa_ femme. Et elle lui avait fait croire qu’ _elle_ était _Marianne_ , et _elle_ l’avait empêché d’être avec Regina.

 

De plus, contrairement à Regina, il ne savait pas ce que cela faisait d’être un méchant. Parce que, même si il était un voleur, et qu’il avait été un hors-la-loi, il avait juste transgressé la loi quand il était à Sherwood. Il n’avait jamais réellement fait de mauvaises choses, ce qui était le cas de Regina ou de Zelena.

 

Il voulait qu’elle disparaisse, et le fait qu’elle allait avoir _son_ enfant le poussait à vouloir encore plus que cela arrive, en fait.

 

Il ne voulait pas qu’elle soit tuée, mais la façon dont Isaac avait l’intention de procéder… faisait apparaître cela comme moins horrible que cela n’était vraiment.

 

Et elle méritait cela.

 

En fait, c’était quelque chose que Robin se disait à lui-même, quelque chose qu’il voulait vraiment croire comme étant vrai.

 

Et, après tout, tuer quelqu’un qui n’avait jamais existé, ce n’était pas vraiment un crime, non ?

 

C’était sa revanche sur elle, c’était celle de Regina, même s’ils tentaient de se convaincre qu’en réalité, il s’agissait de justice.

 

Justice…

 

Vraiment ?

 

Même s’ils tentaient clairement de cacher la vérité, de se cacher la vérité, il y avait quelque chose qu’ils ne pouvaient pas ignorer, pas maintenant en tout cas.

 

La justice n’avait rien à voir avec ce qu’ils s’apprêtaient à faire.

 

L’histoire allait être réécrite, quelqu’un allait disparaître, et _bien sûr_ il n’y aurait aucune conséquences.

 

Mais cela ne changeait pas le fait que ce qui était en train d’arriver était une chose terrible, et un vrai crime.

 

Un meurtre.

 

Ce n’était pas ce qu’ils étaient supposés faire, ils étaient censés se battre contre les méchants avec courage, et pendant des combats, exactement comme l’avait fait Regina face à Zelena.

 

Ils étaient supposés être courageux, et forts, et la plupart du temps, ils l’étaient.

 

Mais maintenant, cela n’avait jamais été aussi faux.

 

Si quelqu’un s’était trouvé là, comme un des autres héros, les choses auraient peut-être été différentes. Peut-être qu’ils les auraient empêchés de tuer la sorcière.

 

Parce que, même si une chose était occultée dans cette situation, la chose la plus importante, en fait, à savoir la disparition d’une personne, _c’était_ sur le point d’arriver.

 

Ils allaient tuer quelqu’un, et peut-être que c’était bien quelqu’un qui avait fait des choses terribles et monstrueuses.

 

Quelqu’un qui n’était pas innocent.

 

Quelqu’un qui avait blessé d’autres personnes qui n’avaient certainement pas mérité un tel traitement.

 

Mais s’ils le faisaient, ils ne vaudraient pas mieux qu’elle. Ils seraient exactement comme elle.

 

C’était à propos de cela que Robin était en train de penser.

 

Et il y avait autre chose, quelque chose de pire.

 

L’enfant. Le futur bébé, qui était aussi l’enfant de Robin.

 

Il mourrait.

 

C’était le seul aspect de toute cette histoire sur lequel Robin pouvait admettre que oui, il pouvait être considéré comme un lâche.

 

Il ne s’agissait pas juste de la vie de Zelena, ils allaient effacer quelque chose d’autre, _quelqu’un d’autre_ , qui n’était toujours pas encore quelqu’un.

 

Qui n’était pas encore né. Et ne naîtrait jamais, si ils laissaient Isaac agir.

 

Ils pouvaient toujours se mentir à eux-même, dire qu’il s’agissait de justice, qu’ils allaient faire disparaître une personne qui en réalité n’aurait jamais existé pour personne dans le monde.

 

(Alors, pourquoi se soucieraient-il de cela ?)

 

Mais la vérité c’était qu’il n’avait jamais été question de justice, pas cette fois. Ça aurait pu être le cas, avant.

 

Avant le voyage dans le temps d’Emma et de Killian. Quand Zelena était juste Zelena et ne paraissait pas être Marianne.

 

Quand elle n’était pas enceinte de l’enfant de Robin et qu’elle était toujours vue comme seulement une méchante.

 

Mais maintenant ? Il était trop tard.

 

Tout cela n’était qu’à propos de la vengeance. _Leur_ vengeance.

 

À cause de ce que Zelena leur avait fait, à cause de ce qu’elle avait fait pour leur prendre leur fin heureuse.

 

Détruire leur vie.

 

Alors maintenant, ils allaient détruire la sienne.

 

Et Robin en était vraiment conscient.

 

Donc oui, Robin des bois n’était peut-être pas un lâche, mais un héros, et ce qu’ils allaient tout trois faire n’aurait aucune conséquence.

 

Ce qui ne voulait pas dire qu’il ne savait pas que ce n’était pas quelque chose de courageux ou noble.

 

Cela ne l’était vraiment, _vraiment_ pas.


	3. Sa fin heureuse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> … Isaac a réécrit l’histoire à son avantage.

Isaac avait toujours aimé écrire des histoires. Même après qu’il ait grandi, il n’avait jamais perdu cette envie d’écrire et de devenir un auteur, même quand il eut à trouver un travail pour vivre.

 

Cela ne s’était jamais arrêté. Et il avait essayé, encore et encore, jusqu’à ce qu’il devienne _l’_ Auteur.

 

Et tout avait changé. Mais, même si il devint _réellement_ un auteur, et que, oui, ce qu’il pouvait considérer comme sa fin heureuse était en train de devenir réel, en bien…

 

Tout changea à nouveau. Mais pas de la bonne manière.

 

Écrire des histoires, les histoires des personnages de contes de fée, était quelque chose de réellement fantastique, dans tout les sens du terme. Et il aimait cela, vraiment, du moins au début.

 

Mais avec le temps, cela devint moins fascinant, parce qu’il s’agissait juste de _raconter_.

 

Il ne s’agissait pas de ses _propres_ histoires, ni _ses_ personnages, il n’inventait rien !

 

Il… racontait juste ce qu’il se passait.

 

Et c’était bien, oui, mais ce n’était pas suffisant. Et avec le temps, à nouveau, il était de plus en plus… frustré par cela.

 

Il ne créait rien, il n’avait pas le droit _d’agir_ sur l’histoire, et donc… cela l’ennuyait.

 

Il était _l_ ’Auteur, mais pas réellement _un_ auteur. Et même si la célébrité n’était pas la chose la plus importante pour lui, il aurait apprécié qu’il y ait des gens qui _lisaient_ ses histoires.

 

L’Apprenti pensait de toute évidence qu’il était bon pour écrire, c’était pourquoi il l’avait choisi, mais avoir seulement _un_ lecteur n’est pas réellement une chose qu’un auteur peut vouloir avoir.

 

C’était pour cela qu’il avait pensé que Cruella pouvait être sa fin heureuse, mais les choses ne s’étaient pas très bien passées entre eux.

 

Et bien sûr, c’était un véritable euphémisme.

 

Et maintenant, après tout ce par quoi il était passé, après qu’il ait agi sur l’histoire, et soit devenu à la fois un créateur _et_ un personnage…

 

Il était devenu quelqu’un, avait pris part à l’histoire.

 

(Et avait manipulé deux personnes qui avaient juste voulu être sure que leur fille irait bien.

 

Pour la tragédie de l’histoire, bien sûr.

 

Dans un sens, il avait eu raison.

 

Qui aurait pu prédire le futur de ces deux petites filles, si différentes l’une de l’autre, mais qui finalement trouveraient une sorte de complémentarité en l’autre ?)

 

Et maintenant, il était là, avec des personnes qui lui demandaient de changer l’histoire, qui avaient _besoin_ de lui. Il se fichait de ce qu’il allait faire, ce qu’ils voulaient qu’il fasse.

 

Le fait est que, pour la première fois, quelqu’un avait besoin de lui, de lui et de son aide.

 

Lui, et sa plume. Lui, et son talent pour l’écriture.

 

Il ne pouvait trouver les bons mots pour dire à quel point il appréciait cela.

 

Il le fit, finalement, il réécrit l’histoire pour que Zelena disparaisse, soit détruite, effacée.

 

Meurt.

 

Comme son enfant, évidemment, mais qui s’en soucierait ?

 

Ils ne le faisaient pas, alors il s’en fichait.

 

Elle était une sorte de femme folle, qui avait tenté de tuer sa sœur, de lui voler sa fin heureuse, si il avait bien compris.

 

Il savait ce que c’était, quand quelqu’un vous faisait cela.

 

C’était arrivé quand il avait été enfermé dans ce fichu livre.

 

C’était arrivé quand Cruella l’avait trahi et qu’il avait vu son vrai visage, le visage d’un véritable monstre.

 

Le visage de la folie.

 

Peut-être que c’était aussi _sa_ revanche.

 

Et ensuite, il écrivit, et, _à vrai dire_ … il l’avait fait. Il avait été presque effrayé d’avoir _ce_ pouvoir, mais c’était arrivé _tellement_ facilement !

 

Et de ressentir ce pouvoir, cela avait tellement… fantastique ! Le sentiment qu’il ressentit à cet instant était si… exaltant !

 

Mais, pour une quelconque raison, cela n’avait pas été suffisant pour lui. Le sentiment que, en tant qu’auteur, il était _dedans_ et _hors_ du livre, et que donc il était le seul qui se ressouvenait de l’existence de Zelena, était réellement merveilleux.

 

Mais il voulait quelque chose en plus.

 

Alors, il alla voir Gold, et fit ce que le Dark One voulait qu’il accomplisse.

 

Il réécrivit l’histoire. Encore. Avec les grands changements qu’on lui avait demandés.

 

Il se donna à lui-même le grand rôle, bien sûr.

 

Si Gold avait le droit de voler sa fin heureuse, pourquoi ne ferait-il pas la même chose ?

 

Il était écrivain, et il était bon, il le savait !

 

Le monde… avait juste besoin d’un peu d’aide pour le comprendre.

 

Pour le voir.

 

Et il était prêt à lui donner toute l’aide dont il pourrait avoir besoin.

 

Sa fin heureuse était d’être considéré comme un véritable et grand auteur.

 

Et c’était sur le point d’arriver.

 

Après tout, l’histoire qu’il avait écrite pour Gold était la sienne ! Il avait le droit d’être vu comme l’Auteur de cette histoire particulière !

 

Ce n’était pas de la triche, pas vraiment. Tout ce qu’il avait écrit venait de lui, avec les idées de Gold, c’est vrai, mais c’était _ses_ mots.

 

Il y avait droit, il le méritait, que les gens le voient tel qu’il était vraiment.

 

Et, alors qu’il écrivait la dernière ligne de « Des Héros et des Méchants », un grand sourire apparut sur le visage de l’Auteur.

 

Il ne s’était jamais senti si heureux ou soulagé.

 

Il allait réellement apprécier cela…

 


	4. Avoir besoin d'aide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> … Hadès a contacté Iris.

Il n'avait pas d'autre moyen, et il le savait. Après qu'il se soit rendu compte que c'était probablement Zeus le responsable de ce qu'il lui était arrivé, il avait voulu le contacter.

 

Tout ce dont il avait besoin, c'était d'une explication, et peut-être aussi d'un peu d'aide. Le fait est qu'il avait besoin d'être honnête avec lui-même, il y avait une chance que son frère ne soit pas celui qui lui avait lancé ce sort.

 

Et donc, il devait parler avec son frère, mais, puisqu'il le haïssait, il n'avait pas une bonne relation avec lui. Il n'y avait de ce fait qu'une seule manière de le contacter.

 

Par le biais d'Iris, bien sûr, et il n'avait pas vraiment envie de le faire. Il apparaîtrait comme quelqu'un de faible, appelant à l'aide pour comprendre ce qu'on lui avait fait.

 

De nombreuses fois, il pensa à abandonner tout cela, et tout simplement rester absorbé par sa revanche. Il essaya réellement, de toutes ses forces, mais à chaque fois qu'il y pensait, il y avait quelque chose en lui qui lui disait qu'il avait tord.

 

Peut-être que Zelena n'avait pas besoin de son aide, et peut-être qu'elle pouvait bien se défendre elle-même, mais lui, il devait l'admettre.

 

Il avait besoin d'aide.

 

Il ne dit pas à Iris pourquoi il la convoquait dans son palais. Il lui avait presque ordonné de venir ici, et elle avait obéi.

 

Et maintenant elle était là, lui faisant face, avec ses splendides ailes, et sa jeunesse éternelle. Elle ne paraissait si ennuyée d'être là, juste… neutre. Apparemment, Héra l'avait laissée partir pour un moment, même si elle ne devait pas être ravie par cela.

 

Ou peut-être qu'elle aussi voulait se réconcilier avec son frère, qui était devenu un paria depuis tellement longtemps.

 

Peut-être qu'il lui manquait. Et il était possible qu'elle espérait manquer à Hadès également.

 

Mais Hadès ne pensait pas à cela, il se contentait d'observer Iris. Elle ne ressemblait pas vraiment à Perséphone, mais le simple fait de la regarder lui rappelait sa défunte femme.

 

Une autre pensée étrange surgit dans son esprit, à savoir qu'elle ne ressemblait pas non plus à Zelena.

 

Et alors, il se souvint de la raison pour laquelle il l'avait amenée ici.

 

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi Hadès ? Demanda Iris au dieu des Enfers.

 

_J'ai besoin de ton aide_ .

 

De toute évidence, c'était ce que le dieu aurait dû lui dire, mais il ne le pouvait pas. Parce qu'il avait trop de fierté, et qu'il ne parvenait pas à être humble, et se serait senti humilié de devoir lui demander son aide de façon aussi directe.

 

De plus, demander de l'aide à des gens qui avaient été sa famille et qu'il haïssait (presque) entièrement, n'était pas quelque chose d'agréable.

 

Iris le regarda avec intérêt, et porta son regard sur l'endroit où ils se trouvaient.

 

Les Enfers. Le palais d'Hadès, plus précisément, un endroit que personne n'appréciait, surtout depuis la mort de Perséphone.

 

\- Je veux que tu délivres un message à Zeus, mon « cher » frère.

 

L'ironie présente dans sa voix était si peu cachée qu'Iris ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel d'ennui.

 

Oh, comme ils étaient ennuyeux à agir de la sorte !

 

Enfin, le seul qui _effectivement_ agissait ainsi était Hadès, mais le fait qu'il haïssait toujours Zeus et le montrait de ce fait chaque fois qu'il était face à un dieu qui ne venait pas des Enfers était… réellement, réellement ennuyeux.

 

Il apparaissait comme étant un enfant, et même si Iris comprenait sa douleur, c'était arrivé presque deux mille ans plus tôt ! Et Zeus n'avait jamais eu l'intention de tuer Perséphone ! Même Déméter lui avait pardonné, et ce alors qu'elle n'était pas quelqu'un qui pardonnait facilement.

 

Elle avait tord, et elle le savait, mais elle voulait juste que les dieux arrêtent de se haïr mutuellement.

 

\- Quel genre de message ?

 

\- Je veux le voir, en Grèce, dans peu de temps. Nous avons besoin de parler tout les deux. »

 

Il ne s'agissait que de cela, et Iris fronça les sourcils, alors que la surprise s'emparait d'elle.

 

« Rien d'autre ? À propos… de la raison _pour_ _laquelle_ tu veux le voir ?

 

\- Non.

 

\- Mais… Zeus va probablement me poser des questions, à propos de ton étrange requête.

 

\- Hé bien… tu lui diras que tu ne sais pas.

 

_J'ai terriblement besoin d'aide._

 

Il n'était toujours pas prêt à le dire, il n'était même pas prêt à le  _penser_ , ou à  _l'admettre_ . Il préférait réellement être seul.

 

_Oh, vraiment ?_

 

_C'est pour cela que tu cherches désespérément une femme qui n'existe peut-être pas dans la réalité mais juste dans ton esprit ?_

 

_Ou qui n'existe plus maintenant ?_

 

_Et tu ne la connais même pas, tu ne sais pas si tu l'as aimée, ou si vous étiez ensembles, ou quelque chose comme ça._

 

_Tu devrais plutôt t'occuper de ton projet de vengeance, tout comme tu l'as fait ces derniers siècles…_

 

_Ce serait mieux pour toi, crois-moi_ .

 

Pour la première foi s, il n'écouta pas cette petite voix dans sa tête. Il n'était pas encore intéressé par sa vengeance, pas maintenant.

 

Pas encore.

 

La seule chose qui lui importait maintenant c'était de trouver ce qui était arrivé à la femme qu'il avait oubliée, et qu'il n'aurait jamais dû oublier.

 

« Très bien Hadès, je ferais ce que tu me demandes. »

 

Pendant un court moment, elle vit une sorte de soulagement dans les yeux d'Hadès, comme si il avait pensé qu'elle n'accepterait pas a demande.

 

I l ne la remercia pas, et cela ne la surpris pas, mais il semblait réellement pensif quant à sa (probable) prochaine rencontre avec son frère.

 

Et, alors qu'elle partait en direction du Mont Olympe, elle espéra que les choses pourrait être meilleures entre lui et son frère.

 

Elle n'avait aucune idée d'à quel point il avait besoin de leur aide, même si il n'était pas encore prêt à l'admettre.

 

 


	5. Essayer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> … Zeus a appris que son frère voulait le voir, et sa réaction par rapport à ça.

Quand Iris quitta l'Olympe le jour où Hadès voulut parler avec elle, celui qui était à la fois le plus intéressé et le plus effrayé des dieux était probablement Zeus lui-même. Et également Héra, bien sûr, qui n'avait pas vraiment voulu que son amie y aille, même elle était aussi intéressée par ce qu'il allait se passer.

 

A insi, quand la jeune femme  revint au mont Olympe, n'étant pas blessée (chacun d'eux était effrayé par ce qu'Hadès pourrait faire, ils avaient donc pensé à cette possibilité), mais seulement surprise et peut-être un peu confuse, ils étaient tous… vraiment intéressé par ce qu'elle pourrait leur dire.

 

Et  quand Zeus lui demanda de venir avec lui afin qu'ils puissent parler de ce qu'Hadès lui avait dit, les autres dieux demandèrent à rester. Ce que le roi des dieux accepta finalement. Après tout, ils faisaient parti de sa famille, et de celle d'Hadès également.

 

Ils voulaient seulement  avoir des nouvelles de leur frère/oncle/beau-frère/père/ancien ami/cousin/ ancien beau-fils… Oui, ils avaient réellement une famille grande et compliquée.

 

Cela ne prit pas beaucoup de temps pour Iris de dire à Zeus ce que Hadès voulait qu'il fasse, et, surpris, il fronça un sourcil, tout comme les autres dieux.

 

« Alors… c'est tout. Il veut me voir mais… il n'y a rien d'autre.

 

\-  Non, il ne m'a rien dit d'autre. Seulement quand et où il voulait que votre rencontre se fasse.

 

\- Bien… je suppose que c'est tout ce que je peux savoir. Merci Iris.

 

\- Puis-je y aller ?

 

\- Oui, bien sût, puisque tu nous as tout dit, j'imagine que tu ne peux plus nous aider. Sauf si tu as une quelconque idée sur ce que nous pouvons faire à propos de… cette demande.

 

\- Je pense que je peux aider.

 

\- Comment était-il Iris ? Normal ? Il allait bien ?

 

\- Je ne sais pas… il m'a semblé comme… un peu confus, sans doute triste, et en colère. Mais pas vraiment furieux.

 

\- Penses-tu qu'il souhaite faire quelque chose de mal ? Demanda Héra, quelque peu inquiète.

 

\-  Je n'en ai aucune idée… mais je ne pense pas, non. Je sais pourquoi il pourrait vouloir le faire, mais il ne le pourrait pas, et je ne pense pas qu'il tenterait de faire quelque chose de ce genre. Ce serait idiot, puisqu'il ne peut pas utiliser ses pouvoirs. »

 

Après avoir dit cela, elle partit, sachant qu'elle avait dit tout ce qu'elle pouvait raconter.

 

Zeus resta là, réfléchissant.

 

« Que faisons-nous ? Demanda-t-il.

 

\- Que vas-tu faire _toi_? Répondit Héra. Il veut te voir.

 

\- Peut-être qu'il veut seulement que tu t'excuses. »

 

Zeus roula des yeux et soupira.

 

« Déméter, répondit-il, un peu ennuyé, je me suis excusé des milliers et des milliers de fois ! Je lui ai toujours dit que j'étais désolé pour ce que j'avais fait à sa femme. Que pourrais-je faire maintenant ?

 

\- Apparemment, il te hait toujours. C'est ce qu'Hestia venait de dire.

 

\- Je le sais.

 

\- Et il a raison, continua Hestia. Après tout, c'est à cause de toi si son cœur ne bat plus.

 

\- J'avais mes raisons !

 

\- Tu aurais pu faire autre chose, répliqua sa sœur.

 

\- Tu le crois vraiment ? Il était en train d'essayer de nous tuer, Hestia !

 

\- Parce qu'il souffrait, à cause de la perte qu'il avait subi, la mort de sa femme. Ne peux-tu pas le comprendre, mon frère ?

 

\- Bien que si ! Mais sa douleur l'a emmené trop loin ! Il fallait que je l'arrête !

 

\-  Alors, tu te vois toujours comme le héros, pas vrai ?

 

\- Non, j'ai juste…

 

\- Arrêtez cela, maintenant ! Explosa Héra. La question n'est pas de savoir si Zeus ou Hadès est le coupable. Ce que nous devons déterminer maintenant c'est, iras-tu ou non le voir en Grèce ?

 

Zeus voulait y aller, et enfin se réconcilier avec son frère. Il voulait réellement essayer, arrêter de se battre contre lui.

 

Ils étaient une famille, ou du moins, ils l'avaient été.

 

Cette vieille rancœur… il commençait réellement à en être lassé. Et pendant une seconde, il pensa que peut-être, peut-être c'était la même chose pour son frère.

 

\- Hé bien… répondit-il, cela pourrait marcher.

 

\-  Je suis d'accord avec toi, fit Athéna. Je veux dire… c'est la meilleure chose que tu puisses faire, parler avec lui. Et si il veut te tuer ou t'attaquer, tu auras juste à partir. »

 

Ils acquiescèrent tous. Oui, cela pourrait être une bonne idée.

 

Ensuite, il sourit. Il avait fait son choix.

 

« A vrai dire, dit-il, je pense que nous pouvons effectivement essayer. »

 

 


	6. Une nouvelle chance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> … Zeus revint et dit aux autres dieux ce qu'Hadès lui a dit.

Quand Zeus arriva au mont Olympe, allant bien, mais un peu confus, tout les dieux allèrent le voir.

 

« Alors… comment s'est passée ta discussion avec Hadès ?

 

\- C'était… étrange. Et bien. Et productif.

 

\- Que voulait-il ?

 

\- Tout d'abord, il m'a accusé. Il pensait que j'avais fait quelque chose que, bien évidemment, je n'avait pas faite.

 

\- Quoi ?

 

\- Apparemment, sa mémoire a été effacée, et il n'a aucune idée de pourquoi.

 

\- Mais alors dans ce cas… comment peut-il savoir qu'il a oublié quelque chose ?

 

\- Il m'a dit qu'il avait peut-être quelque chose en lui qui lui avait fait comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé.

 

\- En quoi cela nous concerne-t-il ? »

 

Les autres dieux se tournèrent en direction de celui qui venait de parler, à savoir Arès.

 

« Je veux dire, dit-il, il est devenu notre ennemi. Ou il semble l'être. Je ne pense pas que cela soit une bonne idée que nous… Que veut-il exactement ?

 

\- Il voulait savoir si c'était moi qui lui avait jeté ce sort. Je lui ai répondu que non, et lui ai promis que nous allions essayer de trouver une solution, et découvrir ce qu'on lui avait fait.

 

\- Tu ne t'ai pas demandé si _nous_ étions d'accord pour cela mon frère ? Demanda Poséidon (pas le père d'Ursula, bien sur, le _vrai_ Poséidon.)

 

\- Ce n'est pas le cas ?

 

\- Je ne sais pas… comme Arès l'a fait remarquer, il est toujours notre ennemi…

 

\- Un ennemi que nous avons vaincu et qui a besoin de notre aide maintenant. Peut-être que nous pourrions nous réconcilier avec lui.

 

\- Tu es beaucoup trop optimiste mon frère, répliqua Hestia. Je suis encore la seule qu'il accepte de voir de temps en temps, mais il n'est certainement pas prêt à nous pardonner.

 

\- Mais Hestia, fit Héra, cela ne change pas le fait qu'il s'agit de _notre frère_. Nous sommes une famille ! S'exclama-t-elle.

 

\- Enfin… une famille brisée, dirais-je plutôt », lui dit Apollon.

 

Héra leva les yeux au ciel.

 

« Très bien… si tu veux. Une famille forte et brisée.

 

\- Et compliquée, ajouta Aphrodite.

 

\- Et très, très grande, déclara Déméter.

 

\- Et selon les critères humains, très, _très_ incestueuse. »

 

Cela venait d'Hermès, quelque chose qu'il dit avec un sourire ironique, et sa surprenante réflexion causa chez les autres membres de sa famille un grand éclat de rire. Pour chacun d'entre eux.

 

Presque.

 

Même Héra accepta de sourire.

 

Bien. C'était drôle.

 

Elle n'était pas toujours d'accord avec les blagues de son beau-fils, mais celle-là la fit sourire.

 

C'était plus que ce qui n'arrivait habituellement.

 

Ainsi, c'était quelque chose d'amusant.

 

Et terriblement vrai.

 

« Bien… bien. Bon, maintenant, le moment d'amusement est fini. Alors, dites-moi, avez-vous des suggestions ? Et je veux dire des _vrais_ et _sérieuses_ suggestions. »

 

Ils redevinrent tous sérieux à nouveau.

 

« En réalité, demanda Athéna, que pouvons nous faire ?

 

\- Aider Hadès ? Suggéra Artémis.

 

\- Je suis assez d'accord avec cela, répondit Athéna. Premièrement, quelque chose de terrible est apparemment arrivé, quelque chose qui a à voir avec la magie. Deuxièmement, il fait toujours partie de notre famille, tout Héra nous l'a rappelé. Et troisièmement, si nous l'aidons, lui aussi nous aiderait peut-être, et notre conflit familial stopperait.

 

\- Tu le penses vraiment ma sœur ? Lui demanda Arès.

 

Ce n'était pas de la provocation, simplement une question. Athéna haussa les épaules, semblant pensive.

 

« Je ne sais pas. J'espère juste que cela pourra arriver. Je ne veux pas penser au fait que notre oncle ne pourra jamais se réconcilier avec nous.

 

\- Peut-être as-tu raison, murmura le dieu de la guerre.

 

\- Alors… m'aiderez-vous ? »

 

C'est ce que venait de dire Zeus. Oui, il était effectivement le roi des dieux, mais cela ne voulait pas dire que les autres allaient forcément être d'accord avec tout ce qu'il dirait. Parce que, bien sûr, il était leur roi, mais ce n'était pas un tyran !

 

Et ils étaient sa famille, quand ils discutaient, chacun d'eux avait la même importance (et il ne fallait pas oublier que sa femme, Héra, était une reine. Pas du genre potiche. Elle avait effectivement un rôle, en étant la reine.) et il était donc un peu effrayé par la possibilité qu'ils refusent.

 

« Bien sûr, répondirent-ils tous. »

 

Certains ne paraissaient très heureux de faire cela, mais malgré tout, ils étaient réellement prêt à aider.

 

Il les regarda, tous, avec une grande joie dans le cœur.

 

Ce que sa femme et sa fille avaient dit était vrai.

 

Ils étaient une famille.

 

Quand il les regardait, il voyait un frère, des sœurs, mais aussi ses filles et ses fils…

 

Tout sa famille était là, sous ses yeux.

 

Presque toute. Il n'y avait pas sa fille, Perséphone. Et son frère, Hadès.

 

Il avait perdu la première.

 

Il essayerait de faire revenir le deuxième dans leur famille _brisée, compliquée, grande_ , et _incestueuse_.

 

Peut-être que ce qui était en train d'arriver était leur chance.

 

Leur nouvelle chance.

 

Il l'espérait.

 

Cela prendrait du temps, il le savait. Mais il était un dieu, il avait tout le temps dont il pouvait avoir besoin, il pouvait attendre.

 

(Il attendait depuis tellement longtemps, essayant sans succès de regagner l'affection de son frère.)

 

Le temps ne serait pas un problème, mais son frère pouvait l'être.

 

Mais maintenant, les choses étaient différentes.

 

Parce que son frère avait demandé son aide, Hadès _avait besoin_ de lui, et des autres. Il avait besoin d'eux tous.

 

Rien d'autre n'aurait pu rendre Zeus plus heureux.

 

Et il n'était pas seul, le reste de sa famille essayerait, et ils réussiraient.

 

Il était sûr de cela.

 

Assez sûr, en tout cas.

 

Ils étaient puissants, presque invincibles, et rien ne pouvait leur résister.

 

_Oui_ , c'était  _très_ prétentieux.

 

Mais ils étaient des _dieux_ , alors ce n'était pas une surprise qu'ils se voient eux-même comme … des dieux.

 

Ce qu'ils étaient.

 

Mais ce n'est pas ce qui importe.

 

Ce qui importe, c'est que, ensembles, ils pourraient reconstruire leur famille.

 

« Vous savez quoi ? Murmura-t-il à sa/son/ses femme/frère/sœurs/fils/filles. Je suis fier de vous. Merci. »

 

Ils lui sourirent, comprenant et sachant ce qu'il voulait dire, alors qu'ils étaient prêt à l'aider avec Hadès, malgré ce que ce dernier leur avait fait autrefois. Il leur sourit également.

 

Ils avaient réellement réellement une nouvelle chance.

 

Et il n'était pas celui qui allait la la i sser passer.

 

Pas sans essayer de l'obtenir, s'il le pouvait.

 

Tenter cela, ça valait vraiment le coup, non ?

 

 

 


	7. Etrange et incompréhensible

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> … les dieux ont essayé de trouver ce qui était arrivé à Hadès. 
> 
> (Et il y a un léger Apollon/Hermès ici. Parce que.)

« Alors… peux-tu nous répéter ce qu'il est arrivé à Hadès ? Demanda Athéna, alors que tout les dieux (du moins, les plus important et les plus puissants) étaient là, voulant aider.

 

Beaucoup étaient ici, bien sûr c'était le cas de Zeus, ainsi que sa femme (et sœur) Héra, ses sœurs Déméter et Hestia. Poséidon, tout comme Athéna, Arès, Hermès, Apollon, et Aphrodite se trouvaient là. Il regarda Artémis et Héphaïstos qui était venu aussi, voulant également aider et faire quelque chose.

 

« La mémoire d'Hadès a été effacée. Mais nous ne savons pas comment, ni pourquoi.

 

\- C'est tout ce que nous avons ? Demanda Héra.

 

\- Oui.

 

\- Donc, résuma Aphrodite, cela a été fait par quelqu'un dont nous ignorons l'identité. D'une manière que nous ne connaissons pas. Pour une raison qui nous est inconnue. Nous ne savons donc pas ce qu'il s'est passé.

 

\- C'est exact, fut forcé de reconnaître le roi des dieux.

 

\- Si je comprends bien, ajouta Hermès à la réponse de Zeus, tu ne sais rien…

 

\- _Jon Snow_ , se murmura à lui-même Apollon avec un sourire. »

 

Artémis leva les yeux au ciel, mais sourit malgré tout. Elle fut la seule à reconnaître la référence.

 

« Hé bien, dit Arès un peu désappointé, ce n'est pas un très bon début. »

 

Les autres ne purent qu'approuver.

 

Ils cherchèrent. Pendant un certain temps, ils partirent à la recherche d'un sorcier qui serait suffisamment puissant pour agir sur la mémoire d'un dieu.

 

Ils cherchèrent, et ils ne trouvèrent pas.

 

Tous devinrent, assez… enfin très frustrés par ce qu'il se passait. Ils étaient en train d'échouer.

 

Et ils étaient des dieux, ils ne pouvaient pas accepter la défaite.

 

Athéna fut la première à évoquer une bonne idée. Elle mentionna Storybrooke mais, comme personne ne pensait que cela puisse être important, elle alla dans la ville même.

 

Et elle vit quelque chose d'imprévu.

 

Il n'y avait personne.

 

La ville était vide.

 

Quand elle revint, les autre dieux durent admettre qu'il y avait dans cette situation quelque chose d'étrange.

 

Étrange et incompréhensible.

 

« Alors maintenant, allez-vous m'écouter ? Demanda-t-elle avec colère et amertume. »

 

Les autres dieux se regardèrent entre eux, avec un peu de honte. Même si leur chère Athéna était bien une grande déesse, forte, intelligente, ainsi que d'autres choses, ils n'avaient pas prêté attention à sa suggestion.

 

En tout cas, pas cette fois. Ils pensaient juste qu'elle ne pouvait pas avoir raison.

 

Mais cela avait été le cas. Comme presque tout le temps.

 

Et ils avaient eu tord.

 

_Oh_ , par la magie, elle allait le leur faire payer pendant une éternité.

 

Qui peut être très, très long quand vous êtes un dieu et que vous ne pouvez pas mourir.

 

Et bien sûr, elle le ferait d'une manière terrible, intelligente et inventive.

 

Eh ! Elle n'était pas la déesse de la sagesse pour rien, après tout !

 

« Maintenant… que nous proposes-tu ? L'interrogea Artémis.

 

L'autre déesse vierge avait été la seule à écouter la proposition d'Athéna, elle était donc encore bien vue par elle.

 

\- Utilisons un dreamcatcher. Pour voir ce qu'il s'est passé pendant ces jours avant… je ne sais pas, que tout le monde disparaisse.

 

\- Je peux en avoir un, répondit immédiatement Hermès.

 

Apollon leva un sourcil et dit avec ironie :

 

« Tu veux dire, en voler un ? »

 

Hermès roula des yeux, ne répondit pas, et ensuite, embrassa son « frère », et lui sourit.

 

Apollon rougit, et ne put trouver de réponses.

 

Athéna sourit.

 

Oui… oui, vraiment, ces deux-là étaient adorables ensembles.

 

« Quand ? Fit-elle.

 

\- D'ici peu. »

 

Hermès et Apollon partirent ensembles pour cette quête et trouvèrent un dreamcatcher _ensemble –_ même si ils savaient tous que ce n'était qu'un prétexte, et qu'Hermès aurait pu le faire seul.

 

Mais enfin, cela n'avait pas d'importance, puisqu'ils avaient ce dont ils avaient besoin.

 

Tout d'abord, quand ils utilisèrent le dreamcatcher, tout était normal. Ils commencèrent par la fin, quand tout le monde disparut, et ils virent ce qu'il s'était passé. En partie. Quand quelque chose d'étrange se passa.

 

Ils ne pouvaient plus voir ce qu'il s'était passé.

 

« Très bien… reconnut Aphrodite… c'est étrange.

 

\- Et incompréhensible, ajouta son mari.

 

Étrange et incompréhensible. C'était la chose qui représentait le mieux leur situation.

 

« Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda Héra.

 

\- Je ne sais pas ! Répondit Athéna. Quelque chose, en tout cas, mais quoi ? Je n'en ai aucune idée ! »

 

Ils avaient presque tout les éléments, sauf un.

 

Quelque chose qu'un homme, nommé Isaac, l'Auteur, apparemment, avait fait.

 

Et ils ne pouvaient pas le voir.

 

« Attendez, fit Déméter. Pouvons-nous voir le moment d'après ? Entre lui et le Dark One. Je pense qu'il a dit quelque chose par rapport à ce qu'il s'est passé. »

 

Et alors, il y eut une conversation étrange.

 

« Où étiez-vous ? Demanda Rumplestiltskin, semblant… sur le point de mourir. Ou du moins, malade.

 

\- Je ne pense pas que cela ait une importance, dit Isaac avec un sourire victorieux, savourant encore ce qu'il venait de faire.

 

\- Que voulez-vous dire ?

 

\- Rien. Tout ce que vous devez savoir, c'est que… j'ai fait disparaître quelqu'un que certaines personnes voulaient oublier… Ne vous en faites pas, j'écrirais votre histoire, je réécrirais tout.

 

\- Cela marchera-t-il ? Est-ce que ce sera bon ?

 

Isaac sourit.

 

\- Je suis un auteur Mr Gold. _Bien sûr_ que ce sera bon. Et cela marchera. »

 

Ils étaient maintenant capables de voir ce qu'il s'était passé après, et avant la scène qu'ils ne pouvaient pas voir.

 

Ils virent quel était le destin d'Henry, seul dans une ville désertée, essayant désespérément de trouver à nouveau sa famille. Ce qu'il fit. En piégeant l'Auteur lui-même dans sa propre histoire.

 

« Je suis… impressionnée, dit Artémis.

 

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda Apollon.

 

\- Ce gamin, seul, a réussi à trouver un moyen d'aller dans un monde qu'il ne connaît pas. Sans aucune peur, et afin de sauver sa famille.

 

\- Une famille qui ne se rappellera pas de lui, murmura Athéna avec tristesse.

 

\- Penses-tu que cela suffira pour Hadès ? Demanda Héra.

 

\- Je pense que oui… merci pour votre aide, fit Zeus à sa famille. Je pense que je peux retourner le voir, et lui dire ce que nous avons appris.

 

\- Cela ne suffira pas, dit Hermès, pensif.

 

\- Quoi ?

 

\- Je veux dire… Hadès ne redeviendra pas notre « ami » à nouveau, pas maintenant. Il ne refera pas à nouveau parti de notre famille, ce ne sera pas facile pour nous de le faire revenir.

 

\- Ce n'est pas un problème. Je pense que nous pouvons attendre.

 

\- Mais le fait est que, ajouta Athéna, c'était un mystère étrange et incompréhensible. »

 

Ils furent tous d'accord. Mais, en tout cas, le mystère était en partie résolu.

 

Cela ne se terminerait pas si rapidement, mais cette histoire était en train d'avancer.

 

Et ils en étaient tous heureux.

 

_Prochain chapitre : retour à l'histoire réécrite avec un certain Auteur._

 

 

 


	8. Le vrai visage du mal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> … Snow White a montré à Henry qu'elle n'était pas ce qu'il pensait qu'elle était.

Henry n'avait aucune idée de combien de temps il avait passé dans sa cellule. Il savait seulement qu'il avait demandé à voir la reine, mais les gardes lui avaient répondu que cela n'arriverait pas. Après tout, lui et sa mère étaient une menace pour le royaume, et pourquoi la méchante reine serait-elle intéressée par ce qu'un enfant aurait à lui dire ?

 

Ainsi, il était là, attendant que quelque chose se passe… Et il n'y avait rien, et oui, s'il n'avait pas été si désespéré, il aurait pu se dire qu'il s'ennuyait. Il n'avait rien à faire, juste… attendre.

 

Il ne pouvait pas se battre, aider, ou même seulement _faire_ quelque chose. Il se sentait tellement inutile.

 

Mais alors, les choses changèrent. Pour un temps. Mais peut-être pas pour de bonnes raisons.

 

Quand la reine entra dans la prison, et vint à proximité de sa cellule, Henry ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre.

 

Elle s'approcha de lui, avec un sourire plaisant et cruel sur ses lèvres, ce qui était à la fois attirant et terrifiant.

 

« Bonjour, murmura-t-elle à son petit-fils. Comment vas-tu mon garçon ?

 

\- Pas très bien, répondit-il, amer.

 

\- Oh… tu n'aimes pas l'endroit où tu te trouves ?

 

\- Pas vraiment. En réalité, je le déteste. »

 

Snow White sourit à nouveau. Le garçon était… assez amusant. Et intéressant. Et peut-être aussi un peu étrange.

 

Un peu comme sa mère, en un sens.

 

« N'avais-tu pas envie de me voir ? Demanda-t-elle.

 

\- Si, bien sûr, mais les gardes m'ont dit que vous ne vouliez pas venir.

 

\- Oui, bien sûr. Je suis la reine, _l'as-tu oublié_?

 

Oh que non, c'était quelque chose qu'il ne pourrait pas oublier, même si il le voulait.

 

« Non, vous ne l'êtes pas. »

 

C'était une profonde erreur, et Henry le sut au moment où il le dit à Snow.

 

Il vit son visage devenir rouge de colère, et son sourire disparut.

 

_Oh,_ Henry pensa,  _j'aurais dû choisir un autre moment._

 

Mais elle parvint à se calmer, et un autre sourire prit place sur son visage.

 

Cela ne rassura pas l'adolescent, cela l'effraya presque encore plus.

 

Parce qu'il n'avait jamais vu sa grand-mère avec _cet_ air sur le visage.

 

« Tu le crois ? Alors _dis-moi,_ qui est la réelle reine dans ce cas si ce n'est moi, hum ? Regina ?

 

Il n'osa pas répondre.

 

M ais il devait essayer malgré tout.

 

« Vous n'êtes pas qui vous pensez être.

 

\- Peut-être est-ce le contraire, répondit-elle automatiquement. Peut-être ne suis-je pas ce que tu penses que je suis.

 

\- Cela pourrait être une possibilité. Mais le fait est que je sais qui je suis, et je sais parfaitement qui tu es, grand-mè…

 

\- ARRÊTE CELA ! Explosa Snow. MAINTENANT ! J'ai accepté ta… désobéissance beaucoup trop longtemps. Maintenant, tu vas devoir m'appeler de la bonne manière.

 

\- Comment ? Demanda Henry.

 

Il le savait déjà, bien sûr. Il la testait. Il n'aurait pas dû.

 

Il sentit quelque chose sur sa gorge, qui l'empêcha de respirer, un peu comme une main. Et alors, il compris, en voyant qu'elle n'avait pas bougé.

 

Elle était en train d'utiliser sa magie.

 

Afin de le tuer, ou de le menacer, il ne savait pas.

 

Et il ne voulait pas savoir.

 

Il n'eut pas besoin de le faire, parce qu'ensuite, elle le laissa tomber sur le sol, presque incapable de respirer.

 

Et elle souriait toujours.

 

« C'est évident. Votre majesté, bien sûr. »

 

Henry hocha la tête. Bien, il avait compris a leçon. Il ne jouait plus désormais.

 

« Bien… votre majesté, parvint-il à dire, se relevant.

 

\- Enfin… n'est-ce pas plus simple ? _Maintenant_ , nous nous comprenons. Quel est ton nom ?

 

H enry se figea.

 

\-  Vous… vous ne vous souvenez pas ? Votre majesté, ajouta-t-il rapidement.

 

\- Hé bien… peut-être ai-je besoin de ton aide pour m'en rappeler. »

 

Elle ne vit pas toute l'ironie présente dans sa phrase, et de toute évidence, en un autre moment, Henry aurait ri.

 

Cela aurait pu être drôle, si cela n'avait pas été si tragique.

 

« Henry, répondit-il. Mon nom est Henry.

 

Il savait que c'était inutile. Mais au moins, il pouvait essayer.

 

\- Tu es ma grand-mère, tu es la princesse Snow White. Et ce n'est pas toi la méchante reine, tu es une héroïne, quelqu'un de bien. Tu n'es pas mauvaise, et tu n'es pas un monstre. »

 

Le regard de Snow White se posa sur lui. Elle sourit, le même sourire cruel et mauvais.

 

« Tu y crois vraiment, pas vrai ?

 

Et pendant une seconde, Henry crut qu'il faisait face à sa grand-mère, à nouveau. Mais l'illusion ne dura pas.

 

\- C'est exact votre majesté. »

 

Durant un instant, l'expression de Snow White changea.

 

Il semblait être comme elle, au même âge, pensa-t-elle. Avant qu'elle grandisse, et que sa fin heureuse ne lui soit volée par Regina. Encore pleine d'espoir.

 

U n espoir qu'elle ferait bientôt disparaître.

 

Et elle avait une idée à ce sujet.

 

« Charming ! » L'appela-t-elle.

 

Henry avait peur. Il savait maintenant que plus rien ne pourrait marcher. Et il était terriblement effrayé, parce qu'il savait ce que son grand-père pouvait faire, surtout dans ce monde, sans son cœur, et contrôlé par Snow.

 

Il vint et regarda Henry, sans rien dans le regard. Et le cœur d'Henry se brisa. Bien. Ce n'était pas son grand-père qui était devant lui.

 

Cela ne l'était plus. Pas avec ces yeux vides.

 

Cela ne pouvait pas être lui.

 

« Ma reine ? Fit l'homme sans cœur. Que voulez-vous de moi ?

 

\-  Je veux que tu amènes la prisonnière ici. Je veux donner à ce jeune homme, notre  _cher_ invité, une leçon qui je sais, sera difficile pour lui à accepter. Mais… je suis sure qu'il le fera… avec le temps.

 

\- Vous voulez dire… _la_ prisonnière, ma reine ?

 

\- Oui, bien sûr, mon cher. Maintenant, va y et trouve _la_. »

 

Et elle le laissa partir. Mais pas avant l'avoir embrassé, un rictus toujours présent sur son visage.

 

C ela pouvait être vu comme un baiser passionné, mais Henry en fut dégoûté. Parce que cela ne semblait pas être ses grands-parents. 

 

En fait, ce n'était pas le cas, ce n'était pas eux. Ce n'était pas un baiser plein de passion, ou d'amour. Mais rempli de colère, et de haine.

 

Exactement comme Snow White l'était.

 

A ce moment, Henry vit à quel point sa grand-mère avait changé à cause du sort. Il l'avait vu avant, mais à cet instant, il abandonna.

 

Mais ce n'était pas fini.

 

Oh non !

 

Le pire de tout cela allait juste arriver maintenant.

 

Parce que Henry vit qui allait venir, à côté de la reine et de Charming.

 

Quelqu'un que Henry connaissait bien.

 

« Ruby ! S'exclama-t-il. »

 

La jeune femme ne répondit rien. Il n'y avait que de la peur dans ses yeux.

 

Et ensuite, un sourire terrible, cruel et sans âme revint sur le visage de Snow White.

 

« Vous ne pouvez pas faire cela ! Dit Henry.

 

La surprise prit place sur le visage de la reine.

 

\- Faire quoi ? »

 

Elle mentait, _bien sûr_ , et Henry le savait. Il savait ce qui allait arriver.

 

Mais il était trop tard.

 

Rapidement, Snow lui arracha le cœur, et le prit dans sa main.

 

« Quelqu'un m'a dit que tu t'étais mal comportée, Ruby, est-ce le cas ? Murmura-t-elle à l'oreille de Ruby. Que tu étais une traîtresse. Est-ce vrai ?

 

Il y avait de la terreur dans les yeux de Ruby.

 

\- Je ne le suis pas votre majesté, parvint-elle à répondre. Je suis un loyal sujet de votre majesté. Je ne vous trahirais jamais, je vous le jure. »

 

C'était peut-être vrai. Mais cela ne comptait pas pour la reine. Elle était proche de Ruby, tellement proche que leurs visages se touchaient presque.

 

Ruby paraissait troublée par cette proximité avec la reine, tandis que Snow semblait ravie par cela, parce que son sourire devint immense.

 

« C'est tellement triste, Ruby, fit la reine, presque avec tristesse, parce que tu étais une alliée si efficace pour moi, et une bonne combattante. Si seulement tu ne m'avais pas trahie. » »

 

Et alors, elle lui écrasa le cœur, et la jeune femme s'écrasa sur le sol.

 

Henry hurla, alors que la reine éclatait de rire, envoyant un sourire cruel et satisfait à son petit-fils.

 

Il pleurait à présent, et tremblait, et la reine s'approcha de lui, prenant son visage entre ses mains.

 

« Tu comprends maintenant ? Tu vois ce que je suis réellement ? Parce que gamin, c'est ce que je suis. Un monstre. Quelqu'un de cruel, et mauvais. Quelqu'un qui te tuera toi, ta mère, tout comme ma pire ennemie. Et alors, j'aurais ma fin heureuse. »

 

Elle était prête à partir, quand elle entendit la voix de Henry, qui pleurait toujours.

 

«  Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce que vous venez de faire ! Hurla-t-il. Tu peux me croire grand-mère. TU N'AS AUCUNE IDÉE DE CE QUE TU VIENS DE FAIRE ! »

 

La reine sourit, rit, et partit.

 

Henry regarda le visage de Charming, avant que celui-ci ne la suive. Et il ne vit rien, mais du vide.

 

Il retomba sur le sol, pleurant et tremblant.

 

I l ne pouvait pas croire que cela venait d'arriver.

 

_Ruby est morte._

 

_Sa propre grand-mère avait tué quelqu'un devant lui._

 

 _Elle_ _avait_ _tué Ruby._

 

_Elle l'avait tuée._

 

_Snow White a tué Ruby._

 

_Elle a tué sa meilleure amie, qui l'a aidée tellement de fois._

 

_Cela ne peut pas être. Cela ne PEUT pas être._

 

Mais c'était arrivé, même s'il n'avait pas envie d'y croire.

 

Et à cet instant, il comprit qu'il avait vu pour la première fois le vrai visage du mal.

 

Ou du moins, celui que sa grand-mère pouvait avoir.

 

Ou être.

 

 


	9. Trouvée

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> … Henry a trouvé sa mère.

Il courait. Il courait aussi vite que possible, afin de retrouver sa mère. Oui, c'était inutile, en un sens, parce qu'il n'avait pas vraiment besoin de le faire. Mais il avait tellement peur de ne pas la trouver à temps, qu'il fit immédiatement cela après qu'Hadès a jeté le sort sur l'objet qui lui venait d'Emma.

 

Henry ne tremblait plus, plus comme dans le château de la reine, dans sa cellule. Après la mort de Ruby, sous ses yeux, et avant que le dieu ne vienne et ne le trouve, il était désespéré.

 

D'une certaine manière, il l'était toujours.

 

Sa grand-mère ferait tout pour les stopper, même si elle devait tuer des gens de sa propre famille. Henry haïssait encore plus Gold maintenant, à cause de cela. Voir le regard de Ruby, sa terreur, et sa douleur, avait été terrible.

 

Et voir le genre de relation étrange et potentiellement inconventionnelle qu'elles semblaient avoir avait été quelque peu… perturbant. Oui, Henry n'était pas aveugle, et même si cela n'avait été que pendant un court instant, il avait vu _quelque chose_ d'étrange entre elles, qui n'aurait pas dû être là.

 

Ce n'était pas de l'amour, absolument pas. La méchante Reine ne pouvait pas aimer, n'avait jamais pu, ou avait perdu cette capacité depuis que son cher « James » avait été tué, et remplacé par cet homme sans cœur (au sens littéral) que Charming était devenu.

 

Il y avait quelque chose dans les yeux de sa grand-mère, quelque chose qu'il aurait voulu ne jamais voir.

 

Du désir, et de la luxure.

 

Et pas pour Charming, _ça_ il aurait pu l'accepter si cela avait été le cas (il n'était plus un enfant, il y avait des choses qu'il savait maintenant. Et oui, avec Snow White en méchante Reine, ça et d'autres choses… hé bien, c'était toujours perturbant.)

 

Mais pour Ruby. Et il n'avait eu ni temps, ni intérêt pour s'en préoccuper, il n'avait pas su si c'était la même chose pour Ruby.

 

Peut-être.

 

Mais sans doute que non, il l'ignorait.

 

Et cela ne changeait pas le fait que Charming _était_ le véritable amour de sa grand-mère.

 

Mais essayez donc d'expliquer ça à une méchante Reine assoiffée de sang (et pas seulement de cela s'il avait bien analysé son regard sur Ruby.)

 

Et donc oui, il semblait que sa grand-mère et Ruby avaient une relation. Comme celle de l'ancienne _réelle_ méchante Reine avec Graham autrefois.

 

(Il savait cela aussi, bien sûr.)

 

A cause de la malédiction, c'était évident.

 

Et toujours aussi perturbant.

 

Ainsi, il courait, courant aussi loin des ces souvenirs alors qu'il tentait d'oublier ce qu'il avait vu.

 

Simplement imaginer Snow et Ruby ensembles était tellement… bizarre.

 

Même si cela faisait sens, d'une manière étrange et tordue.

 

Et alors, il n'y pensa plus, parce qu'il se trouvait où il était supposé être.

 

Sa mère était là, debout et seule, et il se mit à sourire.

 

« Maman ! Dit-il.

 

Elle se retourna, et alors, à cet instant, elle le vit.

 

\- Henry ? »

 

Ils tombèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, pendant une grande et longue étreinte.

 

« Où étais-tu ? Demanda-t-elle.

 

\- Dans le château de la reine. Je veux dire… dans celui de grand-mère. Elle m'a mis dans une de ses cellules, et m'a laissé seul.

 

\- Elle ne t'a pas blessé ?

 

Il y avait à la fois de la peur, de la colère, et du soulagement dans la voix d'Emma.

 

\- Non, pas physiquement, en tout cas, se murmura-t-il à lui-même, n'étant pas sûr que sa mère l'entende. Elle ne sembla pas le faire.

 

\- Tu vas bien ?

 

\- Oui… plus ou moins. Et toi maman, est-ce que tout va bien ? »

 

Elle lui offrit un sourire à la fois triste et un peu fatigué. Elle ne pouvait pas lui mentir, cela avait été un jour très, _très_ compliqué.

 

« Je… je ne vais pas très bien gamin. Et… je ne pense pas que je veux vraiment en parler avec toi. »

 

Henry hocha la tête. Bien sûr, il comprenait.

 

La mort de Killian Jones avait affecté sa mère, il le vit, constatant qu'elle essayait réellement de ne pas pleurer.

 

Et de trouver un moyen de détruire tout cela.

 

« Comment m'as-tu trouvée ?

 

\- Hé bien… c'est une longue histoire. J'ai rencontré quelqu'un qui m'a aidé à te trouver.

 

\- Qui ?

 

\- Il m'a dit que son nom était Hadès. Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit vrai, mais je pense qu'après des personnes et des personnages comme la méchante Reine, Snow White et Charming ou Peter Pan, je ne peux pas croire que cela ne puisse pas être vrai.

 

\- Attends… réellement ? Comme dans… Hadès, le dieu des Enfers ?

 

\- Il m'a dit que c'était bien lui.

 

\- Pourquoi t'a-t-il aidé ? Et pourquoi se trouvait-il là ?

 

\- Il tentait de trouver quelqu'un qui avait disparu, apparemment à cause de ce qu'Isaac a fait.

 

\- Si je le trouve, murmura Emma, je jure que je lui balancerai un coup de poing en plein visage pour ce qu'il nous a fait. »

 

A nouveau, Henry hocha la tête.

 

Il était entièrement d'accord avec cela. C'était tout ce qu'il avait besoin de lui dire. Il était heureux de l'avoir retrouvée, qu'elle soit vivante, et qu'elle n'ait pas été prise par les soldats de la reine.

 

Il ne lui dit pas pour Ruby. Il ne pouvait juste pas le faire, parce que peut-être il espérait toujours qu'ils pourraient réparer cela, en fin de compte, et faire la même chose pour Hook.

 

L'espoir ne suffisait pas, mais c'était un début.

 

Il lui expliqua ce qu'Hadès lui avait dit, et le sorte de « deal » qu'il avait fait avec lui.

 

« Tu penses qu'il nous aidera ?

 

\- Il m'a dit qu'il le ferait.

 

\- Où se trouve-t-il maintenant ?

 

\- Il est parti pour trouver la personne qu'il avait perdu. Et il veut aussi faire cela parce qu'apparemment, Isaac a fait disparaître quelqu'un quand il a réécrit l'histoire.

 

\- Tu sais quoi ? Cela ne me surprend même pas. Ce type me fait penser à Rumplestiltskin… Il a de grands pouvoirs, et il pourrait faire de grandes choses, mais il les utilise pour faire le mal.

 

(Si seulement elle savait qu'il n'était pas le seul coupable dans cette affaire.)

 

\- Je pense que je le comprend… un peu en quelque sorte.

 

\- Comment cela ?

 

\- Je l'ai vu quand il était dans… hé bien… notre monde. Grâce à ce qu'il a fait, il est devenu un auteur qui est aimé, apprécié, et lu. Tu sais, si il n'y avait pas la vie de notre famille dans tout cela, je pourrais presque accepter ce qu'il a fait.

 

\- Vraiment gamin ?

 

\- Oui… Tu vois, il n'a pas demandé de richesses, ou de conquérir le monde, comme de nombreux méchants l'ont fait. Ou de prendre sa revanche sur ses ennemis, comme… beaucoup de gens que nous connaissons ont pu le faire. Il voulait devenir un auteur, et cela n'a pas marché, alors il essayé autre chose. Même si je pense toujours qu'il n'aurait pas dû faire cela.

 

\- Je suis d'accord, répondit Emma. »

 

Ensuite, ils décidèrent d'attendre un moment, juste avant qu'il n'appelle le dieu pour qu'il revienne, afin qu'ils trouvent l'Auteur, puisqu'Emma savait peut-être où il était.

 

Ils s'étaient retrouvés, alors ils pouvaient attendre encore un peu…


	10. Pas la première fois.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> … tout le monde se souvint

C'est en train d'arriver, à nouveau, et ce n'est pas la première fois. La malédiction, le sort, peu importe ce que c'est, est brisé maintenant et Henry les a sauvés, grâce au courage de Regina, et les choses sont de retour à la normal.

 

Est-ce vraiment le cas ?

 

C'est une question sérieuse que Snow White se pose, parce qu'elle n'est pas vraiment sure de la réponse.

 

Parce que oui, elle se souvient. Mais pas seulement des bonnes choses. Pas que celles qu'elle devrait savoir.

 

Elle se souvient de qui elle est réellement, qu'elle n'est pas _cela_ , cette terrible méchante Reine qui blesse les autres. Qu'elle n'arrache pas des cœurs, qu'elle ne tue pas les gens, qu'elle aime Charming et qu'elle n'a jamais voulu le blesser, en aucune façon.

 

Mais même si elle sait cela, elle se souvient aussi de ce qu'il s'est passé dans l'Enchanted Forest. Cette sorte de monde. Ce monde mauvais et tordu.

 

Les meurtres. Les tueries.

 

La façon dont elle traité sa fille, et ça la blesse, même si ce n'est pas sa faute. Et elle admire le courage d'Emma pour avoir été aussi déterminée à les sauver, et elle aime sa fille encore plus qu'avant.

 

Mais, en un sens, ce n'est pas ça le pire, parce que tout le monde est vivant, et elle et Charming n'ont jamais vraiment tué Hook ou Ruby.

 

Cela n'a jamais été le cas, et cela ne sera pas.

 

Et, bien sûr, il y avait autre chose.

 

Ce dont elle se souvenait la hanterait pour un temps. Ce qu'elle avait eu avec Ruby revint à son esprit, et oui, c'était perturbant.

 

Étrangement, plus que de la tuer.

 

Elle avait eu une sorte de relation avec Ruby. Sans amour ni tendresse, mais juste du sexe et de la passion.

 

Et oui, elle avait couché avec sa meilleur amie alors qu'elle était la méchante Reine.

 

Et le pire dans tout cela, quand elle revit Ruby à nouveau, alors qu'elles se comprenaient, seulement en se voyant, elles surent toutes deux une chose.

 

Une chose terrible et affreuse.

 

Le fait est qu'elles n'avaient pas haï cela.

 

Au contraire, elles avaient adoré.

 

Et c'était ça le problème.

 

Snow se souvenait de tout, les baisers, leur « relation », elles se trouvant ensembles, couchant ensembles, et elle torturant Ruby aussi (un peu, avant que les autres ne viennent), et la tuant. Ces deux derniers étaient ses pires souvenirs.

 

Elles se regardèrent, embarrassées, parce que ce n'était pas ce qu'elles ressentaient.

 

Parce que cela n'avait pas été elles, pas ce qu'elles étaient vraiment, mais une version mauvaise et brisée de Snow, ce qui avait été le cas pour Ruby.

 

Sauf que c'était arrivé, et qu'une version d'elles avait voulu que cela arrive.

 

Ainsi, elle se sentaient confuses, ne sachant comment réagir.

 

Mais Snow savait quelque chose.

 

Elles ne parlerait pas de cela, parce que c'était fini, et elle se sentait heureuse que Charming ne sache rien de cela.

 

Et elle se sentit également soulagée par le fait qu'aucune d'elle d'eux n'évoquerait cela.

 

Elle ne le regrettait pas.

 

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle se souvenait après qu'une malédiction soit brisée.

 

Mais pour la première fois, elle voulait aussi oublier.

 

_§§§§_

 

Tout cela avait été terrible.

 

Cela fut la première pensée de Killian après qu'il se soit réveillé. Et ait été en quelque sorte… ramené de la mort. En un sens.

 

Après que _Charming_ l'ait tué.

 

Bien.

 

Terrible était le mot exact pour qualifier tout cela, et il était heureux que ce soit fini.

 

Et oui, il avait quelqu'un à trouver, quelqu'un qui pensait peut-être qu'il était mort.

 

Emma.

 

Il essaya de ne pas penser au fait qu'il était mort un temps, et parti pour la trouver.

 

Et alors qu'il le faisait, il se dit qu'il _haïssait_ définitivement les malédictions.

 

_§§§§_

 

Il n'avait pas été le seul à mourir. Cela avait été le cas de Regina aussi, qui revint à la vie.

 

S a première pensée fut  _Henry avait raison_ . Elle le vit, attendant qu'elle se réveille, et elle lui sourit, alors que ses souvenirs reprenaient leur place dans son esprit.

 

Elle prit une grande respiration, se releva, et enlaça son fils dans ses bras, alors qu'Henry répondait à son étreinte.

 

Emma se trouvait là également, leur souriant, étant quelque peu nerveuse, attendant que quelqu'un d'autre apparaisse, ce qui arriva quelques minutes plus tard.

 

Emma et Henry ne se souvenaient pas, parce qu'il n'avaient pas _oublié_ , et, en un sens, ça avait été eux ceux qui avaient été le plus maudits.

 

Ainsi, perdre ceux qu'ils aimaient dans cette Enchanted Forest à l'envers, cela avait été terriblement douloureux. Et quand elle vit que Regina _et_ Killian étaient vivants, la Sauveuse ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

 

Parce qu'ils s'étaient trouvés à nouveau, malgré la malédiction.

 

_§§§§_

 

Quand il se réveilla, à savoir qu'il se souvint, David se sentit vraiment désolé et aussi honteux de ce qu'il avait fait. Mais, puisqu'il n'y avait aucune conséquences, cela ne dura pas.

 

Mais, bien évidemment, il ne fut pas le seul à se sentir mal.

 

_§§§§_

 

Oh, la douleur.

 

Ca ne lui avait vraiment pas manqué.

 

Rumplestiltskin aurait dû s'y attendre, quand il avait demandé à l'Auteur de réécrire l'histoire.

 

Que peut-être, cela ne se terminerait pas bien. Que, à nouveau, la malédiction serait brisée, et que tout reviendrait à la normale.

 

Et il ne voulait pas que cela arrive.

 

C'était égoïste, lâche, et d'autres choses qu'un homme honorable ne devrait pas faire. 

 

Mais oui, il n'avait jamais prétendu être ce genre d'homme.

 

Il serait capable de contenir encore cela, pour un temps, il resterait lui-même, et ne deviendrait pas tout de suite définitivement le Dark One.

 

Mais pour pendant encore combien de temps ?

 

_§§§§_

 

Elle était en colère. Elle l'était vraiment, à cause de l'Auteur, et de Rumplestiltskin.

 

Mais il y avait une chose qu'elle devait admettre, elle l'aimait toujours.

 

Alors, quand elle le vit presque mourant, bien sûr qu'elle essaya de faire quelque chose.

 

Elle ne pouvait pas le sauver, mais au moins, elle tenterait de stopper cela, de stopper les ténèbres en lui.

 

Donc oui, cela serait un combat long et compliqué.

 

Parce que malgré tout ses efforts avant ce jour, elle n'avait jamais réussi à le faire.

 

_§§§§_

 

Regina s'en voulait maintenant. Ce qu'elle avait fait à Zelena était terrible, et, alors qu'elle venait de retrouver Robin, elle se sentit heureuse, mais en sachant que ce qu'ils avaient fait aurait des conséquences.

 

Tout d'abord, il y avait cet homme étrange, voulant voir sa sœur.

 

(Oh, bien sûr, elle ne savait pas le nombre de problèmes qu'il allait lui causer.

 

Ou du moins, pas encore.

 

Mais elle le ferait.)

 

Et il y avait ses remords, même si elle avait fait pire avant.

 

Elle devait leur dire, pensa-t-elle.

 

Elle le devait vraiment.

 

_§§§§_

 

Tout allait bien maintenant, pensait Henry. Ce n'était pas la première fois que ça arrivait, et Henry savait que ce n'était peut-être pas la dernière non plus (après tout, qui pouvait savoir ?) mais il était heureux et satisfait. Et soulagé.

 

Les choses étaient comme elles devaient être, tout le monde avait été sauvé.

 

Tout irait bien maintenant, pas vrai ?

 

Ou peut-être pas…

 

Peut-être qu'ils avaient encore quelque chose à faire.

 

Peut-être que plus tard ils devraient se battre.

 

Et détruire les ténèbres.

 

Mais pas maintenant.

 

Maintenant, ils étaient juste heureux d'être réunis et ensembles.

 

Ils avaient droit à un peu de temps, avant de devoir se battre.

 

Et quelqu'un avait encore une confession à faire par rapport à ce qu'elle avait fait.

 

E t  _bien sûr_ , ils ne le prendraient pas bien.

 

Parce que faire disparaître quelqu'un de l'histoire et presque  _détruire_ cette personne n'était pas vraiment bien. 

 

(Quel euphémisme…)

 

Et Regina et Robin eux-mêmes le savaient.


	11. C'était moi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> … les gens ont appris ce que Regina avait fait à sa sœur

« Mais il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends toujours pas, dit Emma, après que les choses soient revenues à la normale. Même si je n'ai pas été touchée par la malédiction, je me souviens avoir _oublié_ l'existence de Zelena pendant un temps.

 

\- Ca a été le cas pour moi également, expliqua Henry. Et il y a autre chose d'étrange, quelqu'un, un homme qui m'a dit que son nom était Hadès, était à la recherche d'une femme, disant qu'elle avait été effacée de l'histoire. Je pense… non, je suis sûr qu'il était à la recherche de Zelena.

 

\- Je suppose que ça doit être ce foutu Auteur qui lui a fait ça, dit Emma, et même si je ne l'aime pas, je ne pense pas qu'il avait le droit de faire cela. Et qu'il n'aurait pas dû le faire.

 

\- Mais, dit alors Snow, pourquoi ferait-il une chose pareille ? Je veux dire… il ne connaît même pas Zelena, elle ne lui a rien fait, et elle ne peut plus rien faire à personne. Cela n'a pas de sens. »

 

Ils se demandaient tous pourquoi c'était arrivé, si l'on excepte les deux personnes concernées par cela, celles qui l'avaient fait.

 

Regina et Robin.

 

Enfin, cela venait surtout de Regina elle-même, elle s'était contentée de persuader Robin de laisser cela arriver.

 

Et maintenant, comme elle le regrettait.

 

Profondément.

 

Ce qu'elle avait vu comme le meilleur choix, maintenant qu'elle avait traversé tout cela, lui apparaissait seulement comme une terrible erreur.

 

Robin essaya de parler, de dire ce qu'ils avaient fait, mais Regina se trouva être plus rapide que lui.

 

« C'était moi, dit-elle simplement.

 

Snow White fronça les sourcils.

 

\- Attends… quoi ?

 

\- J'ai demandé à Isaac de le faire. Je voulais qu'elle disparaisse de ma vie.

 

\- Nous le voulions tout les deux, ajouta Robin.

 

Après tout, il était autant coupable qu'elle.

 

L'idée ne venait pas de lui, mais il avait laissé les choses se faire.

 

\- Je voulais qu'elle ne soit plus un danger pour moi. Sa simple présence m'exaspérait, je voulais juste… je voulais juste qu'elle n'existe plus.

 

\- _Tu as fait quoi_? Lui demanda Emma, la regardant avec surprise.

 

Comme les autres, bien sûr. Ils n'étaient pas horrifiés, ou terrorisés parce qu'elle avait fait, parce qu'elle avait fait pire, mais… oui, ils étaient choqués.

 

\- Tu as essayé de faire disparaître ta propre sœur ? Dit Snow avec une certaine désapprobation.

 

L'ironie est que cela venait d'une personne qui avait virtuellement tué sa meilleure amie très peu de temps avant.

 

\- Oui, je l'ai fait. Mais comme j'ai pu le voir, elle va bien maintenant.

 

\- Pourquoi avoir fait cela ? Demanda Snow. Elle était enfermée, sans aucun pouvoirs, et elle n'aurait pas pu te blesser. Alors pourquoi ? »

 

Aucun d'eux ne semblait comprendre non plus.

 

« Parce qu'elle existait ! Elle allait avoir l'enfant de Robin ! Je l'ai fait parce que… j'étais jalouse d'elle.

 

\- Tu as décidé de lui faire cela pour les mêmes raisons qu'elle, dit David à Regina. Ce n'est pas… ce n'est pas quelque chose à faire.

 

\- Dis-moi David, à ma place, qu'aurais-tu fait ?

 

\- Pas cela, bien sûr. Regina, ajouta le prince, désapprouvant clairement ce qu'elle avait fait, tu as essayé de la tuer.

 

\- Oui, fit Hook, ironique, elle a essayé de tuer celle qui était jalouse d'elle, et qui a essayé de la tuer en premier lieu, qui vous a forcé toi et Snow à lancer une malédiction, et qui a effacé vos souvenirs. _Oh_ , et elle a aussi essayé de lui voler son petit-ami, et elle attend _son_ enfant. Oui, dit le pirate, toujours ironique, d'elles deux, c'est vraiment Regina la plus coupable…

 

Regina le regarda, stupéfaite.

 

\- Tu es de mon côté ? _Toi_? Pourquoi ?

 

Le pirate hocha les épaules.

 

\- Tu sais, _je suis_ celui qui a essayé de se venger, alors… je comprends tes raisons.

 

\- Moi également. »

 

Cela venait d'Emma, et les autres la regardèrent avec surprise.

 

« Même si je n'accepte pas ta méthode, je comprends pourquoi tu as fait cela. Je le fais vraiment. »

 

Regina sourit à son amie, la remerciant pour sa compréhension, et Emma lui sourit en retour.

 

« Et son enfant ? Demanda Ruby (qui était toujours là). Elle… serait morte.

 

Regina soupira.

 

\- Pas vraiment… enfin… elle aurait été effacée de l'histoire, _mais_ cela n'aurait pas été un meurtre. Cela n'aurait que comme si… cet enfant n'avait jamais existé. »

 

C'était vrai.

 

D'une manière tordue et étrange, mais oui, c'était vrai.

 

« Et maintenant Regina ? Que comptes-tu faire ? Demanda Snow.

 

\- Je ne sais pas, je pense que… elle me déteste toujours. J'ai essayé de la tuer, comme elle avant, et je suppose que je ne recommencerai pas. Que pourrais-je faire ?

 

\- Te réconcilier avec elle ? Suggéra Emma. »

 

Regina commença à rire.

 

«  _Vraiment_? Mais comment ? Je veux dire… nous nous détestons toujours, ce qu'il s'est passé dans l'histoire réécrite ne change rien à cela ! Je ne vais pas l'aimer, et elle non plus.

 

\- Tu pourrais essayer, dit Snow.

 

\- J'ai déjà essayé ! Fit l'ancienne méchante reine. Et cela n'a pas marché ! Elle a pris la place de Marianne, a manipulé Robin, et fait toutes ces autres choses. Comment pourrais-je lui pardonner ? Et comment pourrait-elle me pardonner ?

 

\- Je n'en sais rien, répondit Snow, mais toi et moi, nous l'avons fait, alors je pense que cela peut marcher.

 

\- Oh, Snow… dit Regina avec un sourire amusé, toi et ton optimisme constant.

 

\- Hé bien… cela a marché avec toi. Cela pourrait être le cas avec elle. Puisqu'elle ne peut pas se battre contre toi, et que tu ne la tueras pas, tout comme nous, nous pourrons l'aider à se repentir.

 

\- Cela prendre du temps.

 

\- Tout comme cela a été le cas avec toi, ajouta Emma. »

 

Regina hocha la tête. C'était la pure vérité.

 

Elle soupira à nouveau.

 

« Je pense que je peux essayer… Mais je ne vais certainement pas la faire sortir de là où elle est ! »

 

Zelena était encore trop dangereuse, que ce soit pour les autres, ou elle-même.


	12. Les deux qui ne sont toujours pas d'accord.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> … Regina et Hadès se sont opposés par rapport à ce qui allait arriver à Zelena.

Regina était très, très fatiguée. Pour de nombreuses raisons, la première étant, le « problème Gold ».

 

Oui, ils avaient des problèmes avec le Dark One, quelle surprise ! Personne ne s'y attendait…

 

Celui-ci était quelque peu… submergé par ses sombres pouvoirs, and il risquait à chaque moment de se transformer en quelqu'un de définitivement mauvais. Ce qu'il était déjà, mais cela serait bien pire.

 

Le fait est qu'elle n'aurait jamais pensé que Gold puisse être plus mauvais qu'il n'était en ce moment.

 

Mais, maintenant, ce n'était pas en train d'arriver, grâce à, elle devait l'admettre, l'aide d'Hadès.

 

Le dieu des Enfers.

 

Qui existait.

 

Tout comme les autres dieux Olympiens, et même si elle était elle-même un personnage de conte de fée, cela lui avait pris du temps pour l'accepter. Tout comme pour les autres, si ce n'est Henry.

 

Ainsi, maintenant, elle se sentait fatiguée, épuisée _et_ , comme si cela ne suffisait pas, elle avait mal à la tête.

 

Donc non, ce n'était pas un jour fantastique.

 

On aurait pu dire que c'était bien le contraire.

 

Parce que ce dieu, qui venait d'arriver ici, dans leurs vies et à Storybrooke était – _oh, par la magie, elle ne parvenait pas à croire qu'elle allait dire cela –_ amoureux de Zelena.

 

Et apparemment, elle aussi l'aimait.

 

Et à cet instant, ils parlaient justement d'elle, puisque le dieu voulait qu'elle soit libre.

 

Vous comprenez mieux pourquoi ce jour était mauvais pour elle ?

 

_§§§§_

 

Regina soupira.

 

Très bien, elle était _réellement_ agacée par tout cela.

 

Parce qu'Hadès voulait qu'on libère Zelena.

 

Et tout le monde en ville s'y opposait.

 

Tout comme Regina le faisait, bien sûr.

 

Principalement elle, bien sûr.

 

« Elle a le droit d'être hors d'ici ! Dit Hadès.

 

\- Non, ce n'est pas le cas, répondit Regina.

 

\- Vous êtes celle qui a essayé de la détruire, d'effacer sa vie de l'histoire.

 

\- Je l'ai fait, c'est vrai, mais je le regrette, d'accord ? Vous n'avez aucune idée de qui elle est.

 

\- Je pense que c'est le contraire, et je suis plus ou moins sûr que je la connais plus que vous ne le faites.

 

\- Oh, je ne vais certainement pas vous contredire à ce sujet. Parce que, vous savez quoi ? Je ne la connais que comme étant la femme qui a tenté de me tuer.

 

\- Vous n'avez réellement aucune idée de qui elle est vraiment.

 

\- Ce n'est pas de ma faute. J'ai essayé. Quand je l'ai vaincue, je lui ai fait une offre de paix.

 

\- Vous l'avez mise en prison.

 

\- Parce qu'elle était dangereuse, pas parce que je voulais le faire ! Dit Regina.

 

\- Et vous alors ? N'êtes vous pas la méchante reine ?

 

\- Je l'ai été. Je ne le suis plus ! J'ai changé !

 

\- Alors elle aussi elle peut le faire, et je veux qu'elle soit délivrée.

 

\- Nous ne pouvons pas faire cela, fit Regina.

 

\- Pourquoi pas ? Je ne vous demande pas de lui rendre ses pouvoirs, seulement de la faire sortir !

 

\- Nous ne le ferons pas. Hadès, la réponse est toujours _non_. »

 

Ils soupirèrent tout deux.

 

Ils étaient réellement dans une impasse.

 

Oh, par les dieux, se dit-elle à elle-même, cela prendrait réellement, réellement un très long moment pour eux avant qu'ils ne s'accordent sur ce qu'il adviendrait de Zelena.

 

Oui, ils auraient besoin de temps avant d'arrêter d'être en désaccord à propos du point de vue de l'autre.


	13. Cela pourrait être la meilleur ou la pire idée du monde.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> … Regina laissa sa sœur sortir

Elle ne voulait vraiment pas faire cela. Regina ne haïssait pas Zelena autant qu'avant, principalement à cause de son fameux projet de Je-vais-t'effacer-de-l'histoire-et-de-ma-vie, mais elle pensait toujours que la sorcière ne méritait pas d'être libre.

Malheureusement, un certain dieu ne semblait pas être d'accord avec ça.

En fait, il était complètement en désaccord avec eux.

Ils avaient tout les deux tenté de discuter et de trouver un moyen de s'en sortir avec ça, de réussir à ne pas se battre à propos de Zelena, quant à savoir si elle serait délivrée ou non. Et elle devait l'admettre, le dieu avait essayé de faire ça dans les règles.

Il aurait pu faire évader son « true love » - puisque c'était ce qu'apparemment Zelena représentait pour lui – de sa cellule, par le biais de la magie, mais il ne le fit pas. 

Après toute l'histoire avec l'Auteur, il avait peut-être compris qu'elle importait vraiment pour lui, et peut-être voulait-il construire une relation avec elle. 

Et bien sûr, la faire sortir de là où elle était. 

Cela faisait deux semaines depuis qu'Isaac avait réécris l'histoire, et depuis donc que les choses étaient redevenues normales, et que la plupart de leurs problèmes semblaient devenir de pire en pire.

Ou tout au moins, seulement un, la situation par rapport à Gold.

Alors que le temps passait, il risquait de devenir de plus en plus impossible à contrôler, et il s'agissait d'un gros problème qu'ils devaient réellement stopper.

Mais, quand on en revenait à l'autre situation, les choses n'étaient pas si horribles que cela.

Depuis ce qu'il s'était passé dans l'histoire réécrite – puisqu'en effet Zelena existait toujours à ce moment là. Oui, pensa Regina, c'était vraiment bizarre – l'autre sorcière semblait être… plus calme qu'avant. Ce qu'il y avait d'étrange c'est qu'elle n'avait pas crié sur Regina pour avoir essayé de la tuer.

En quelque sorte, bien sûr.

Alors que sa demi-sœur était venue pour s'excuser, elle s'était contentée de l'écouter, chose qu'elle n'avait jamais fait avant, regardant en direction de son ventre, avec une main sur celui-ci.

Ce fut la première fois que Regina comprit que sa demi-sœur se souciait réellement de son enfant. Elle n'avait pas vu cela avant, puisque Zelena ne l'avait jamais montré, et l'ancienne méchante reine pensait avant cet instant que le futur enfant n'était pour elle qu'un moyen de rester vivante, et d'avoir quelque chose contre eux.

Hé bien, elle avait eu tord, de toute évidence.

Elle ne faisait pas confiance à Zelena, mais le fait qu'elle faisait partie de sa famille, et les remords qu'elle éprouvait depuis le moment où elle avait demandé à Isaac de détruire Zelena revinrent en elle. 

Ainsi, quand elle s'excusa auprès de Zelena pour ce qu'elle avait fait, elle était sincère.

Elle voulait qu'ils soient une famille, tout comme elle l'était avec Henry, Roland, Robin, et d'autres personnes, comme Emma, Snow, David - et aussi Gold et Belle, en un sens – et, en sachant qui elle était, ou plutôt avait été, elle savait que la rédemption de Zelena prendrait du temps.

(Et sa rédemption à elle, était-elle même terminée ? Elle n'en était pas réellement sure.)

L'autre sorcière avait toujours de la colère, de la douleur, et de la haine en elle, tout comme Regina autrefois. 

C'était pour cela qu'elle n'avait pas eu l'intention de la tuer quand ils l'avaient stoppée la première fois, elle avait vraiment voulu croire en sa rédemption.

Parce que, alors, ce serait plus simple de croire en sa propre seconde chance. 

Mais ensuite, il y avait eu ce que Gold avait fait, le voyage dans le temps, la question Marianne, et puis aussi tout le reste. 

Pour la première fois depuis la « mort » de Zelena, Regina pensait vraiment que peut-être l'autre fille de Cora pourrait obtenir sa rédemption.

Cela pourrait marcher.

Enfin du moins, si ils essayaient. 

Cela pourrait être la meilleur ou la pire idée du monde.

Mais qui savait comment cela finirait ?

Pas elle en tout cas.

Et ils avaient peut-être juste besoin de lui faire confiance si ils voulaient qu'elle leur fasse aussi confiance.

Peut-être qu'après tout, Hadès avait raison… 

§§§§

Quand Regina entra dans sa pièce, Zelena ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle soit là.

« Regina ? Pourquoi es-tu ici ? » Demanda la sorcière, sur la défensive.

Elle ne lui faisait toujours pas confiance, tout comme l'autre, bien sûr.

Regina soupira.

Elle avait, pour elle-même, utilisé un mot lors de son conflit avec Hadès, quand aucun d'eux n'était d'accord avec l'autre par rapport à ce qu'il allait arriver à Zelena.

Impasse.

En effet, ce mot pouvait facilement décrire leur relation, puisqu'elles avaient toutes deux des difficultés à croire en l'autre ou à essayer de faire en sorte que les choses marchent mieux.

Et ils avaient raison.

« Peut-être avais-je seulement l'intention de te voir ?

\- Tu n'es pas douée pour le mensonge Regina. Alors dis-moi, quelle est la raison de ta présence ici ?

Regina la regarda, puis sourit.

\- Ta liberté. »

Zelena était douée pour faire l'indifférente. Faire croire aux autres qu'elle se fichait de ce qu'ils pouvaient lui faire ou lui dire.

Mais cette fois-ci, elle ne le put pas. Avant même d'y penser, elle était debout, tremblante, alors qu'un sourire apparaissait sur son visage.

« Tu… tu es sérieuse ?

\- Oui, je le suis.

\- Mais… pourquoi ? Tu me détestes toujours, non ? 

\- Tout comme toi… 

\- Le fais-tu à cause d'Hadès ? Demanda l'ancienne habitant d'Oz. 

\- Oui et non. Il pourrait devenir une menace si nous n'acceptons pas de faire ce qu'il veut, et il veut seulement que tu sois libre. Et… peut-être que cela pourrait aider. À savoir… de te laisser partir dehors.

\- Il y a des gens qui ne vont pas être d'accord avec ça.

\- Oui, c'est le cas pour un certain Dark One, mais ne t'en fais pas, je ne pense pas qu'il osera défier un dieu. Dieu qui par ailleurs est en train de l'aider à contrôler ses ténèbres, et à qui il doit donc une faveur…. Et comme Hadès a demandé que tu sois libre en échange de son aide… 

\- Alors il se soucie réellement de moi, murmura Zelena avec un grand sourire sur son visage. »

Un sourire qui n'était ni méchant, ni mauvais, ni tordu. Juste heureux.

Regina hocha alors la tête, voulant presque lui demander comment elle avait rencontré Hadès, et quelle était leur histoire.

Mais elle ne le fit pas. Pas à l'instant, du moins. 

Plus tard.

Peut-être quand leur relation serait devenue, du moins… normale et non mortel.

Si elles le pouvaient.

« Zelena ? Dit-elle à sa sœur. 

\- Oui.

\- Tu sais… Je voudrais vraiment te faire confiance. Je le veux vraiment, mais… ce que tu m'as fait… Tu as essayé de me tuer, de te venger de moi pour quelque chose qui ne venait pas de moi, et je ne parlerais même pas de ce moment où tu as prétendu être Marianne… Et n'oublie pas que c'est toi qui a tout d'abord tenté de m'effacer de l'histoire.

\- Je ne l'ai pas fait… 

\- Oh, vraiment ? Et ta tentative de voyage dans le temps ?

\- Oui, je l'ai peut-être fait, mais… 

\- Ne me dis pas que tu le regrettes, cela ne serait pas vrai.

\- C'est vrai. Mais j'étais jalouse de toi.

\- Ce n'est pas une véritable raison, même si j'ai été autrefois celle qui tentait de cette manière de me convaincre que ce que je faisais n'était pas mal. Mais tu sais quoi ? Je suis celle qui est jalouse de toi maintenant. C'est ironique, la manière dont les choses se sont renversées maintenant… 

\- Que veux-tu de moi Regina ?

\- Je vais te laisser t'en aller, et tu seras libre, mais sans ta magie. Et tu resteras à Storybrooke.

\- Qu'es-tu en train de faire, exactement ?

\- Je te donne une seconde chance. Une chance de te racheter, tout comme j'ai essayé de le faire. Tout comme les autres m'ont donné une autre chance, croyant en moi, même si je ne le méritais pas alors. Tout d'abord, je ne pouvais pas devenir meilleur, et à cause de ce que j'avais fait, les gens ne croyaient pas en moi. Mais ensuite, Henry l'a fait, comme Emma, puis Snow et Robin. »

L'autre sorcière n'était pas devenue quelqu'un de bien depuis les deux dernières semaines. Mais, quelque chose avait changé en elle. Alors qu'elle était dans une salle inconnue, et qu'elle était oubliée de tous, pensant qu'elle devrait mourir, elle avait pensé à beaucoup de choses.

Et cela l'avait aidée à relativiser les choses.

Et à avoir un point de vue différent à propos des événements, passés et présents.

Tout ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu était une famille, c'était d'être aimée, et acceptée.

Et maintenant, elle pouvait l'être.

Avec son enfant, sa sœur, et Hadès – son Véritable Amour.

Elle pouvait vraiment avoir cela, et être heureuse, si elle acceptait de changer.

Regina était en train de lui tendre la main, alors pourquoi la refuserait-elle.

Alors, elle sourit, et dit :

« Oui, peut-être… peut-être que cela pourrait marcher... » 

Et tout comme Regina le pensait, elle se dit que cela pourrait être la meilleure, ou au contraire, la pire idée du monde. 

Mais ils ne le sauraient pas, pas maintenant. 

Pas avant d'avoir essayé, et de s'être donné une chance.

Elles voulaient toute deux y croire.

Seul le temps pourrait leur dire si elle avaient eu raison à propos de cela…


	14. Il y a du changement dans l'air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> … Hestia est venue et a parlé avec son frère

Hadès savait que les choses étaient maintenant en train de changer. Cela faisait maintenant seulement trois jours que lui et les héros étaient revenus de Camelot, où ils étaient parvenus à détruire les ténèbres.

 

Et cela faisait également un mois que Zelena avait été libérée de sa cellule, et il avait finalement pu lui parler, librement.

 

Maintenant, il était là, attendant que quelqu'un vienne, tout comme celui avait été annoncé par Iris, qui lui avait donné un message venant d'Hestia. Ce dernier disait qu'elle voulait lui parler.

 

Et maintenant, elle était là. Se tenant en face de lui, souriant à son cher frère qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis un long, très long temps.

 

Elle ne l'approcha pas, leur relation n'était pas si bonne que cela, alors elle ne l'enlaça pas. Elle se contenta de sourire.

 

« Bonjour Hadès, dit-elle. L'endroit où tu vis est un bel endroit.

 

\- C'est le cas, oui. Pourquoi es-tu là Hestia ?

 

\- Zeus m'a envoyée ici, et je suis également venue te voir, puisque nous ne nous sommes pas vus depuis… longtemps. Nous voulions savoir comment allaient les choses pour toi.

 

\- Assez bien, je dirais.

 

\- Tu as trouvé la personne que tu voulais retrouver ?

 

\- Oui, je l'ai fait.

 

\- Mais tu ne me diras rien à son sujet.

 

\- Non.

 

\- Pourquoi ?

 

\- Je ne te fais pas confiance.

 

\- Oh, certainement pas, mon frère ! S'exclama-t-elle. »

 

Il la regarda avec surprise. Elle continua.

 

« Ne me dis pas cela ! Tu peux donner _cette_ excuse à Poséidon, ou à Zeus, ou même à Héra, mais pas à moi. Parce que tu sais que ce n'est pas vrai.

 

\- Tu le penses ?

 

\- Oh, que oui. Je te connais Hadès, plus que tu ne le fais toi. Je suis la seule personne que tu as accepté de voir avant aujourd'hui, à part quand tu as demandé l'aide de Zeus.

 

\- Je ne l'ai pas fait…

 

\- Bien sûr que si. Alors, maintenant que nous sommes d'accord, dis-moi en plus sur elle. »

 

Quand elle vit un sourire apparaître sur le visage de son frère, Hestia sut qu'elle avait eu raison de venir dans cet endroit.

 

Et alors, ils parlèrent, pendant des heures, et des heures, tout deux heureux d'être réunis.

 

À la fin, la déesse sourit à son frère.

 

« Qu'es-tu en train de penser ? Demanda Hadès, souriant également/

 

\- Rien, répondit l'autre mystérieusement, seulement que… il y a du changement dans l'air. »

 

Et elle ne parlait pas seulement de lui.

 

« Que veux tu dire ?

 

\- Tu… tu es en train de changer. Et tu n'es pas le seul.

 

\- Quoi ?

 

\- Nous te regardons, toi et les autres, tout comme cette ville où tu vis… nous y portons un grand intérêt. Et, ajouta-t-elle avant qu'il ne commence à parler, nous le faisons parce que nous nous soucions de toi, pas pour t'espionner, et nous ne le faisons pas tout le time, d'accord ?

 

\- D'accord.

 

\- Il faut que j'y aille. J'ai été heureuse de parler avec toi.

 

\- Moi aussi. Au revoir Hestia, j'espère que je te reverrais ici.

 

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je le ferais sûrement, mais il ne s'agira pas seulement de moi.

 

\- Très bien, j'imagine que les autres dieux peuvent venir ici. »

 

Elle sourit. Il acceptait la probabilité que Zeus vienne, ce qui était une grande chose, et un bon début.

 

_Il y a du changement dans l'air._

 

Et aussi dans les personnes, bien sûr.


	15. Être à nouveau une famille.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> … Hadès a pardonné son frère

C'est durant un jour normal qu'une chose étrange et fantastique arriva entre les dieux. Entre deux, en fait. Deux frères (enfin… puisqu'ils étaient tous de la même famille, il n'était nul besoin de le préciser) qui se parlaient.

 

Hestia avait eu raison, le jour où elle était venue voir Hadès à Storybrooke, il y avait du changement.

 

Hadès et Zeus étaient les deux personnes qui parlaient.

 

De quoi ? Hé bien… de choses et d'autres, apparemment.

 

Qui devaient être importantes.

 

Oui, la discussion entre eux était toujours quelque chose de compliqué.

 

Mais c'était vrai, les choses étaient en train de changer.

 

« Bonjour mon frère, dit finalement Hadès à l'autre dieu.

 

Zeus hocha la tête et sourit.

 

\- Tu voulais me voir, pas vrai ? Répondit-il.

 

\- C'est cela. Je pense que nous devons parler. »

 

Le temps avait passé depuis qu'Hestia était venu voir son frère, et Hadès n'avait pas arrêté de penser à ce dont ils avaient parlé. Enfin plutôt, ce qu'elle avait dit, le fait qu'il leur manquait, à eux, à eux tous, et qu'ils voulaient le revoir à nouveau.

 

Bien sûr, il y aurait toujours une part d'Hadès qui haïrait son frère à cause de ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux.

 

Ce que Zeus avait fait, et ensuite ce qu'Hadès lui-même avait fait.

 

Comment la guerre avait commencé entre eux, la raison du début de leur haine.

 

La mort de Perséphone. Un simple accident, pendant un combat contre les Titans qui avaient tenté de se délivrer de leurs prisons, et être libres à nouveau.

 

Ils les avaient vaincus, une nouvelle fois, bien sûr, mais il y avait eu un prix. Quelque chose de terrible, et aussi d'extrêmement douloureux.

 

C'est ainsi que la déesse, fille de Déméter et Zeus, mourut ce jour-là.

 

Et le cœur d'Hadès s'était brisé. L'amour disparut de son cœur, remplacé par la haine et…

 

Et tout le monde connaît la suite.

 

Mais le temps avait passé, et maintenant, les choses étaient différentes.

 

Parce qu'Hadès n'était plus seul, plus du tout, il avait quelqu'un dans sa vie.

 

Une femme, une sorcière, qui avait toujours de la haine dans son cœur, comme autrefois. Quelqu'un comme lui l'était, ou comme il l'avait été.

 

Zelena, l'amour de sa vie, qui l'aidait à se guérir lui-même de la douleur de la perte de Perséphone.

 

Grâce à sa présence, il allait mieux, et devenait meilleur.

 

Il avait détruit les ténèbres avec les autres, après tout, aidé Gold à contenir ses propres ténèbres avant cela. Il n'était pas un héros, mais il était très certainement en train d'en devenir un.

 

C'était pour cela qu'il était là.

 

Pour dire à son frère que tout cela était fini maintenant.

 

« Pourquoi voulais-tu me voir ? Que voulais-tu me dire ? »

 

Et Hadès, le dieu des Enfers, qui avait finalement décidé de ne pas tenter de se venger, sourit seulement à Zeus.

 

« Je te pardonne, mon frère. »

 

Et Zeus lui sourit, ne dit rien, et se contenta de l'enlacer.

 

Son frère venait de lui dire ce qu'il voulait entendre depuis des années, et même des siècles.

 

Et il était heureux.

 

Parce que après tout cela, après toutes ces années, ils l'avaient fait.

 

Après la haine, la colère, les morts et leurs guerres, ils l'avaient finalement fait.

 

Après cette guerre presque interminable, ils avaient réussi à le faire, en fin de compte.

 

Ils avaient réussi à être à nouveau une famille.


	16. L'histoire de nos vies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> … Regina et Zelena se sont parlées pour la première fois depuis un moment

« Tu ne me l'as jamais racontée, dit Zelena, timidement.

 

\- Raconté quoi ?

 

\- Ta vie. Ce qu'elle était, dans l'Enchanted Forest.

 

\- Je n'en ai jamais vraiment eu l'occasion », dit Regina avec un rictus.

 

C'était leur première conversation, du moins la première qui soit saine depuis, hé bien… toujours. C'est ce qu'il leur sembla, en tout cas.

 

« Tu sais, ajouta Regina, avec toutes nos tentatives pour nous tuer l'une l'autre, nous n'avons jamais vraiment parlé.

 

\- Tu veux dire, sans haine ? »

 

Regina regarda sa demi-sœur, qui était maintenant étrangement non-assurée avec elle.

 

« Pourquoi veux-tu parler de cela _maintenant_  ? Demanda-t-elle, surprise.

 

\- J'ai parlé avec Hadès hier, il m'a dit qu'il s'était finalement réconcilié avec son frère. Maintenant, il n'a presque plus aucune haine dans son cœur, plus maintenant. Et il m'a dit à quel point c'était bien de ne pas se battre contre des personnes qu'on aimait autrefois.

 

\- Mais tu ne m'as jamais aimée. Tu m'as haïe dès le jour où tu m'as connue.

 

\- Cela n'a jamais été à propos de toi, mais du fait que notre mère t'avait choisie plutôt que moi. Je pense que je la haïssais elle, pas toi.

 

\- Hé bien, dit Regina, pensant à son ancienne haine contre Snow White, mère a vraiment détruit nos vies.

 

\- Effectivement, elle l'a fait. »

 

Et elles se sourirent alors, restèrent silencieuses, avant que Zelena ne recommence à parler.

 

« Comment était-ce ? D'être une reine ?

 

\- Génial. Merveilleux. Fantastique. J'étais puissante. J'étais celle qui choisissait, qui agissait. C'est ce que j'aurais dit si j'étais encore l'Evil Queen.

 

\- Et maintenant ?

 

\- Maintenant ? Je pense que cela a été les pires années de ma vie.

 

\- Tu avais le pouvoir, dit Zelena.

 

\- Le pouvoir n'est rien quand tu es seul. Et je n'avais personne, si ce n'est mon père. Dis-moi, préférerais-tu le pouvoir ou Hadès ?

 

\- Hadès, répondit Zelena sans hésitation.

 

Regina sourit.

 

\- Tu vois ce que je veux dire. J'avais quelqu'un, avant de devenir reine. Et mère l'a tué, et cela m'a fait du mal, tout comme cela te blesserait si tu perdais Hadès.

 

\- Mais maintenant, tu as Robin. Es-tu heureuse avec lui ?

 

Le sourire de Regina devint encore plus grand.

 

\- Oui. Et toi, avec Hadès, à propos de son cœur ? »

 

Zelena rougit.

 

« Hé bien… il ne bat pas encore, puisque nous ne nous sommes pas encore embrassés à nouveau.

 

\- Tu ne l'as toujours pas embrassé ? Demanda Regina, surprise, amusée, et avec un rire dans la voix.

 

\- Non. Je pense que nous avons besoin de temps.

 

\- Ne soyez pas trop long ! S'exclama Regina, souriante. »

 

Et les deux sœurs rirent ensembles.

 

Elles étaient là, ensembles, comme des sœurs. Alors, Zelena ressentit quelque chose dans son cœur, une grande chaleur, et elle sourit.

 

« Tu étais mariée, pas vrai ? Avant.

 

\- Oui. Au roi Léopold.

 

\- Comment était-il ? Avec toi ?

 

\- Indifférent. Il ne m'a jamais aimée, mais il ne m'a jamais touchée non plus. C'était un homme bon, et un bon père. Mais pas un bon mari. Sa seule erreur est d'avoir été manipulé par notre mère.

 

\- Mais… tu l'as tué.

 

\- C'est le cas. C'était une erreur, je l'ai fait parce que je voulais être libre. Et finalement, j'ai dit à Snow que j'étais désolée pour ce que j'avais fait.

 

\- Et elle t'as pardonnée, après toutes ces années.

 

\- Oui, elle l'a fait.

 

\- Dis-moi, Regina… Dit Zelena avec difficulté, me pardonneras-tu jamais pour ce que je t'ai fait ? »

 

Regina sursauta. C'était la première fois que la sorcière lui faisait des excuses. Elle sourit, et prit la main de sa sœur.

 

« Je suis sure que je le ferais Zelena. Avec le temps. »


	17. Ne pas avoir assez confiance pour te croire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> … les deux sœurs se sont disputées.

Zelena posa son regard sur son ventre, et se mit à sourire. Maintenant, c'était de plus en plus visible. Quatre mois. Cela faisait quatre mois qu'elle était enceinte, et elle se sentait réellement heureuse.

 

C'était un jour magnifique, chose que vit Zelena en regardant dehors. La sorcière se trouvait maintenant dans la maison de Regina, où elle vivait depuis le jour où elle était sortie de sa cellule.

 

La cohabitation se passait bien, et les deux sœurs parvenaient désormais à se parler, comme elles l'avaient déjà fait quelques jours plus tôt.

 

Les choses étaient calmes en ville, Belle était en train de pardonner à Gold, et Hadès était de mieux en mieux accepté à Storybrooke.

 

Tout était parfait.

 

Presque.

 

Et Zelena allait bientôt découvrir tout ce qu'il se cachait derrière ce petit « presque ».

 

_§§§§_

 

Quelques heures après cela, Regina revint dans leur maison, après être allée voir Robin et Roland.

 

«  Hey », dit Zelena.

 

Il leur était toujours difficile pour elles de parler normalement à l'autre, mais les choses se passaient mieux désormais.

 

Tout d'abord, cela leur avait difficile de parler. Zelena avait fait le premier pas, après que Regina a accepté sa libération.

 

Mais il leur restait encore à toutes deux un long chemin à faire.

 

« Salut, répondit Regina.

 

\- Je voulais te demander quelque chose.

 

\- Je t'écoute. »

 

Si Zelena vivait ici, cela avait été d'abord pour des raisons pratiques. La sorcière ne pouvait toujours pas être laissée seule, et elle avait besoin que quelqu'un la surveille.

 

M ais maintenant, puisque les choses étaient plus calmes entre elles, Zelena avait décidé de demander quelque chose à sa sœur.

 

« Je veux que tu me laisses sortir dehors. »

 

Regina sursauta, surprise. Hé bien… elle ne s'y attendait pas.

 

« Non.

 

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

 

\- Zelena, je… je ne peux pas te laisser sortir de cette maison.

 

\- Et tu ne me diras pas tes raisons, pas vrai ?

 

Regina soupira.

 

\- Écoutes-moi, Zelena… les gens ne t'aiment pas. Tu es une méchante. En ville, la plupart des gens ont peur de toi.

 

\- Je n'ai rien fait de mauvais, ou de méchant, depuis…

 

\- Depuis que tu es revenue en ville ? C'est parce que tu es sans pouvoir ! Tu ne peux rien faire à personne.

 

\- C'est pourquoi tu devrais me laisser y aller. Et j'ai changé !

 

\- Non Zelena, ce n'est pas le cas. Tu es en train de changer, et oui, tu es en chemin pour obtenir ta rédemption, mais… ce n'est pas suffisant.

 

\- Et toi alors ? Toi aussi tu faisais parti des méchants autrefois.

 

\- Oui, mais la différence c'est que les autres m'ont acceptée. Quand j'ai suggéré de te libérer, les gens n'approuvaient pas cette idée. »

 

Un silence s'installa entre les deux femmes. Apparemment, la conversation qu'elles avaient eu avant n'avait pas été suffisante pour renforcer leur relation.

 

« Cela n'a rien à voir avec leur opinion, je me trompe ? Demanda Zelena. Tu m'as laissée être libre malgré ce qu'ils pensaient. Alors pourquoi ?

 

Regina ne répondit pas.

 

\- Dis-moi Regina, pourquoi ne veux-tu pas me laisser sortir ?

 

\- Parce que je ne te crois pas ! Hurla finalement Regina avec colère.

 

Zelena regarda sa sœur, semblant choquée et blessée.

 

\- Quoi ?

 

\- Je pense que je n'ai pas assez confiance en toi pour te croire », confessa Regina.

 

Zelena aurait dû comprendre. Sauf qu'elle était Zelena, et elle ne le prit pas bien.

 

« Pourquoi pas ?

 

\- Tu as essayé de me tuer ! Je suis en train d'essayer de le faire, d'avoir foi en toi, mais… c'est dur pour moi.

 

\- Tu es la seule famille qu'il me reste Regina, et je sais que j'ai fait des erreur, mais… toi aussi.

 

Regina la regarda, à nouveau avec colère.

 

\- _Oh non !_ Ne compare pas ce que _j_ 'ai fait avec ce que _tu_ as fait. J'ai juste essayé d'effacer ta vie, et je n'aurais blessé personne d'autre, si ce n'est toi. _Tu_ as essayé de m'effacer, moi, mon existence _et_ de changer l'histoire. Notre histoire. C'est complètement différent.

 

\-  Hadès est accepté, et il est le dieu des Enfers. Pourquoi cela devrait-il être différent pour moi ?

 

\- Il nous a aidé, contrairement à toi.

 

\-  Tu ne m'as pas laissée faire !

 

\- Tu nous aurais aidés ?

 

\- Peut-être… peut-être que non, je ne sais pas. Nous ne saurons jamais.

 

\- Zelena, les gens pensent que tu es toujours dangereuse, et… je suis assez d'accord avec eux.

 

\- Je n'ai pas ma magie ! Comment pourrais-je être dangereuse ?

 

\- Et crois-moi, je ne vais pas te la redonner de sitôt. Pas maintenant. La discussion est terminée Zelena. Je ne vais pas te laisser sortir. »

 

Zelena essaya de protester, de dire quelque chose, mais Regina n'était pas prête à écouter. Elle voulait blesser sa sœur, tout comme cette dernière l'avait fait en ne lui faisant pas confiance, malgré ses efforts. Alors, elle trouva, et, sans vraiment y réfléchir, elle parla.

 

« Tu sais quoi ? Demanda-t-elle. J'aurais voulu que tu restes morte, tout comme tu l'étais dans l'histoire réécrite ! »

 

Un grand et lourd silence se fit entre elles. La seconde suivant le moment où elle dit ces mots, Zelena les regretta aussitôt. Surtout en voyant à quel point Regina semblait blessée et triste. Mais il était trop tard.

 

Leur relation était nouvelle, et elles étaient toujours en train de la construire.

 

Elles avaient juste besoin d'une petite chose pour la détruire.

 

Ce qu'elle venait de dire était cette chose.

 

« Regina, je… s'excusa Zelena, je ne voulais pas dire cela. Je… je suis désolée. »

 

L'ancienne méchante reine la regarda alors, avec à la fois de la tristesse et de la colère.

 

Surtout de la colère.

 

« Vas-t-en, dit-elle avec une voix froide, lui montrant la porte avec sa main.

 

\- Regina… tenta encore Zelena.

 

\- Juste… VAS-T-EN !

 

\- Je pensais que tu ne voulais pas je m'en aille. »

 

Regina n'écouta pas cette tentative d'humour.

 

« Vas-t-en, maintenant, répéta-t-elle, vas-t-en et trouve ton cher dieu, et reste avec lui. »

 

Comprenant qu'elle ne pouvait pas rester après ce qu'elle avait dit, la sorcière partit.

 

Ensuite, Regina s'assit sur une chaise, et se prit la tête entre les mains, alors qu'une larme roulait le long de sa joue.

 

Tout était détruit maintenant, ou semblait l'être.

 

Qu'avaient-elles fait ?


	18. Opération lézard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> … leur relation devint meilleure.

Cela faisait deux semaines que la « chose » était arrivée. La dispute entre les deux sœurs. Aucune des deux n'avait vu l'autre depuis ce jour. Et bien sûr, elles ne s'étaient pas parlées. Il était impossible de dire que les choses allaient vraiment bien en ville.

 

Tout le monde savait ce qu'il s'était passé, mais à part les proches de Regina et Zelena (qui n'étaient pas très nombreux en ville), personne ne s'en souciait vraiment. Zelena vivait désormais avec Hadès (dans la même maison que lui en tout cas), et n'avait pas envie de retourner à la maison de Regina.

 

C'est ce qu'elle avait dit à Hadès du moins, mais le dieu avait rapidement vu que c'était plus un mensonge qu'autre chose.

 

Il n'était du côté de personne, il ne blâmait pas Zelena pour avoir dit des choses blessantes à sa sœur, et elle n'avait rien dit quant au fait que Regina ne croyait pas sa sœur. Il avait seulement accepté de la laisser rester là, et ne trouvait pas que cette situation était bonne.

 

La femme qu'il aimait était maintenant avec lui, et il pouvait la voir tout les jours, mais… elle n'était pas heureuse. Sa demi-sœur lui manquait, et elle se sentait coupable de ce qu'elle lui avait dit ce jour-là dans sa maison. Et maintenant, elle comprenait pourquoi le maire ne lui faisait pas confiance.

 

Elle se rappelait ce qu'elle avait fait, et le fait est que ce n'était pas brillant. La malédiction que Snow et Regina avaient du jeter pour trouver un moyen de la battre, sa tentative de jeter son sortilège pour voyager dans le temps, son attitude quand elle était Marianne (et le meurtre de cette dernière). Ça, et le reste… c'était elle.

 

Elle se sentait coupable maintenant, pour ses actions, et elle était en train d'essayer de changer, comme sa sœur l'avait fait.

 

Mais c'était compliqué, et long.

 

Elle le savait maintenant.

 

_§§§§_

 

Quand il vit Henry à sa porte, Hadès ressentit un grand sentiment de surprise. Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis leur aventure dans l'histoire réécrite. Ou, du moins, le jeune garçon n'était jamais venu le voir personnellement avant.

 

Il leva un sourcil.

 

« Salut gamin… tu es ici… pour quoi ?

 

\- Pour te parler. Est-ce que Zelena est ici ?

 

\- Non, elle dort sûrement, ou bien elle doit être en train de lire, dans une autre pièce. Pourquoi ?

 

\- Bien. Je voulais te parler seul.

 

\- A propos de quoi ?

 

\- De la « chose ».

 

Hadès comprit rapidement.

 

\- Tu veux dire ce qu'il s'est passé entre ta mère et Zelena ?

 

\- Oui, je pense vraiment que nous devons faire quelque chose. Aussi rapidement que possible.

 

\- Mais quoi exactement ? C'est quelque chose qu'elles doivent régler seules.

 

\-  Je sais qu'elles sont adultes, et j'ai essayé d'attendre,  tout comme je pensais qu'elle trouveraient ensembles un moyen de régler cela par elles-mêmes. Mais Hadès, cela fait  _ deux _ semaines !

 

\-  Ma dispute avec Zeus a duré plus longtemps que cela.

 

\-  C'était plus sérieux.  Nous avons besoin de mener une opération pour régler ce problème. Je l'ai appelée « Opération lézard ».

 

Cette fois, Hadès regarda le jeune homme avec un regard suspicieux et surpris.

 

\- Pourquoi ce nom ?

 

\- Pour moi, c'est une sorte de tradition de faire des opérations, et de leur donner le nom d'un animal.

Cette fois, ce sera le lézard. À cause de la couleur vert, c'est un rappel de Zelena et de son ancienne couleur de peau.

 

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une référence qui amènera de bons souvenirs…

 

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je compte faire…

 

\- Comment procédons-nous ?

 

\- Tout d'abord, parlons à Zelena….

 

\- Nous pouvons au moins essayer, c'est une des solutions que nous avons...

 

_§§§§_

 

«T u veux me parler de ce qu'il s'est passé entre moi et Regina ?

 

L a sorcière parlait à cet instant à Henry, avec de la surprise dans la voix.

 

« Oui, c'est le cas.

 

\- Tu veux que je fasse quoi, que je m'excuse pour ce que j'ai dit ?

 

\- Cela pourrait être la première étape.

 

\- Je voudrais bien, mais je ne peux pas !

 

\- Tu penses qu'elle ne te pardonneras pas ? Tu lui a fait pire, et _elle_ a fait pire.

 

\-  Je ne pense pas que je veux qu'elle me pardonne, confessa Zelena d'une voix faible. »

 

(Elle comprenait, mais elle ne l'avait toujours pas accepté.)

 

Henry et Hadès sursautèrent tout deux.

 

« Mais… pourquoi ? Demanda Hadès. Elle est ta sœur, et…

 

\-  Elle ne me fait pas confiance. Regina ne me fait pas assez confiance pour me laisser sortir.

 

\- Je ne la blâmerais pas pour ça. Je veux dire… je sais que tu mérites une seconde chance, mais… ne soit pas trop dur envers elle. Henry y pensa quelques secondes. Par exemple, si ton père adoptif avait essayé de s'excuser, pour ce qu'il t'a fait vivre, ou si ta vraie mère, Cora, essayait de le faire, tu aurais besoin de temps pour l'accepter, pas vrai ? »

 

Zelena resta silencieuse. Elle n'avait jamais vu les choses de cette manière, de ce point de vue.

 

« Comment sais-tu pour ma vie ?

 

\- Ma mère me l'a dit. Et j'ai lu ton histoire dans un des livres dans la maison de l'Apprenti.

 

\- Peut-être que tu n'as pas tord, murmura Zelena. »

 

H adès et Henry se regardèrent, souriant. L'opération lézard était en bonne voie. 

 

Après des heures de discussion, ils parvinrent à la faire accepter le fait que gagner la confiance de Regina ne serait pas facile.

 

Mais maintenant, ils avaient besoin de parler avec Regina, et la faire accepter les excuses de Zelena.

 

Alors qu'ils marchaient en direction de sa maison, Hadès pensa à quelque chose auquel il n'avait pas réfléchi avant.

 

« Dis-moi gamin, pourquoi fais-tu cela ? Pourquoi te soucies-tu de tout ceci ?

 

Henry soupira.

 

\- Ma mère est heureuse, elle est avec l'homme qu'elle aime, elle m'a moi, Snow White l'a pardonnée, et elle est amie avec Emma. Mais je pense qu'elle serait encore plus heureuse si elle avait sa sœur avec elle. Je pense qu'elles le méritent toutes deux.

 

\- Elle a essayé de te tuer.

 

\- Tout comme mon grand-père l'a fait, et tu sais, ma mère, elle… a fait cela, dit-il en regardant Storybrooke. Je pense qu'elle peut changer, avec toi et le bébé.

 

\- Tu le penses vraiment ?

 

Henry le regarda.

 

\- Tu as changé, ma mère et Zelena me l'ont dit. Alors, elle peut aussi. »

 

_§§§§_

 

Regina n'était pas de bonne humeur, tout comme Henry et Hadès s'en rendirent rapidement compte. Elle n'avait pas dormi depuis quelques jours, et semblait être à la fois en colère et triste. Elle ne voulait pas lui parler, Hadès le comprit, mais puisqu'Henry était là, elle les laissa entrer.

 

Mais elle ne les écouta pas, même s'il parlèrent, parlèrent, et parlèrent. Encore, et encore.

 

Même si Henry essaya.

 

Quand ils partirent, ils étaient dans une impasse, mais alors, Henry eut un rictus.

 

« Toi, tu as une idée, pas vrai ?

 

\- Oui, c'est vrai. »

 

Regina ne comprit pas ce qu'il se passait quand elle fut envoyée dans une salle qu'elle reconnut facilement. C'était une des salles de la maison d'Hadès, et elle soupira quand elle vit que sa sœur était là également.

 

Et elle soupira à nouveau quand elle comprit qu'elle ne pouvait partir.

 

Et alors, elle entendirent une voix qu'elles connaissaient bien. Hadès.

 

« Vous allez rester ici jusqu'à ce que vous vous soyez expliquées, et que vous vous soyez pardonnées. »

 

Il y avait quelque chose qu'elles avaient toutes deux oublié. Hadès était un dieu. Son cœur ne battait toujours pas, mais il avait des pouvoirs plus puissants que les deux sorcières.

 

Alors, il pourrait les garder ici un temps. C'était Henry qui s'en était souvenu.

 

Et il s'en était parfaitement servi.

 

_§§§§_

 

Zelena n'était pas très ravie de cela. Mais elle commença à parler.

 

(Elle voulait le faire depuis deux semaines, après tout…)

 

« Je suis désolée. Pour ce que je t'ai dit. Et je pense que maintenant je comprends ce que tu as essayé de me dire. La raison pour laquelle tu ne me fais pas confiance. Et je l'accepte. »

 

Regina ne s'y attendait pas.

 

Elle comprit qu'elle ne connaissait pas sa sœur aussi bien qu'elle pensait le faire.

 

Leur réconciliation ne pouvait pas être simple.

 

Mais Regina avait besoin que sa sœur lui revienne. Elle savait ce que c'était qu'être une paria, d'être rejetée (pour de bonnes raisons, bien sûr), et si sa sœur n'avait pas été si rude avec elle, elle aurait pu petit à petit apprendre à lui faire confiance, et avoir foi en la rédemption de la sorcière.

 

Rapidement, elle se plaça à côté de Zelena, et l'enlaça, la prenant dans ses bras.

 

Mais le fait est qu'elle avait également à s'expliquer.

 

« Presque toutes les personnes en lesquelles j'ai cru ou dont je me suis souciée m'ont trahi, ou sont mortes. Notre mère et Snow l'ont fait. Daniel, mon père… ils sont morts aussi, par ma faute. J'ai besoin de temps pour croire en les autres. »

 

Le sourire de Zelena n'avait jamais semblé aussi brillant.

 

« Je te laisserais du temps sis', autant de temps dont tu auras besoin pour me pardonner pour ce que j'ai fait. »

 

Et Regina lui sourit en retour.

 

Hadès eut un soupir de soulagement, puisqu'il savait que tout allait bien maintenant entre les deux sorcières. Ils avaient eu besoin de temps, mais ils l'avaient fait.

 

Il enleva le sortilège qui bloquait les deux sœurs dans la pièce, mais aucune d'elles ne partir, et elles continuèrent à parler.

 

Hadès adressa un sourire fier à Henry.

 

L'opération lézard était un succès.


	19. Acceptée.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> … ils ont essayé de trouver un nom pour le bébé

Aujourd'hui était un grand jour.

 

Maintenant, cela faisait un mois que la chose entre Regina et Zelena et leur réconciliation étaient arrivés, grâce à Henry et Hadès.

 

Ils étaient ensembles, marchant tous dans les rues de Storybrooke. C'était un jour calme, à nouveau, et ils étaient heureux de cela, s'y habituant de plus en plus, même si cela leur avait paru étrange tout d'abord.

 

P lus personne ne semblait ne plus accepter Zelena en ville, tout comme ils l'avaient fait avant avec Hadès, Gold et Regina.  Même Robin commençait à le faire, après tout, il avait vécu avec elle un temps, alors il  _ avait _ eu quelque chose avec elle (tout cela avait été faux, mais de ce fait, ils se connaissaient un peu l'un l'autre).

 

Et il la pardonnait peu à peu, tout comme les autres l'avaient fait.

 

Maintenant, ils étaient là, Zelena et sa sœur, Henry, Emma, Hook, Hadès, Snow et Charming, tout comme Robin, parlant du futur.

 

A propos de quelque chose de plus spécifique.

 

Le bébé.

 

« Combien de temps reste-t-il ? Demanda Emma.

 

\- Quatre mois, apparemment, Zelena répondit alors.

 

\- Vous savez si ce sera un garçon ou une fille ?

 

\- Non, dit Robin. »

 

Emma fronça les sourcils.

 

« Vous ne vouliez pas savoir ? Demanda-t-elle à Zelena, surprise.

 

\- Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour y penser. Même si je pense que j'aimerais savoir maintenant.

 

\- Tu pourrais, répliqua aussitôt Snow White. Maintenant. »

 

Ils la regardèrent avec surprise, ne sachant pas ce qu'elle voulait dire. Ensuite, elle prit quelque chose situé dans sa poche.

 

« C'est un objet magique qui me vient de Ruth, la mère de David. Je le garde toujours avec moi. Cela te permet de savoir si ton enfant sera un garçon ou une fille. Je peux l'utiliser sur toi.

 

Zelena sursauta et regarda Snow, surprise et émue.

 

« Tu ferais cela ? »

 

La rédemption de Zelena était faite d'excuses. De beaucoup d'excuses. Chacune d'entre elle avait presque été seulement pour Regina, ou Robin, et aussi Henry (mais pas Gold, bien sûr que non, puisqu'ils se haïssaient toujours. Et après tout, _il_ ne s'était jamais excusé pour ce qu'il avait fait.)

 

Et ainsi, il y avait eu Snow. Celle à qui elle avait tenté de voler le bébé. Celle qu'elle avait forcé à tuer son propre mari et à jeter une terrible malédiction.

 

Cela avait pris du temps. Avant ce jour, Zelena aurait pensé que la princesse ne pouvait pas la pardonner.

 

Le geste de Snow était donc inattendu, et magnifique. Mais elle avait toujours eu une grande capacité à pardonner aux autres (Regina aurait pu dire des choses à ce sujet), et malgré ce que la sorcière lui avait fait, elle commençait aussi à accepter sa présence.

 

C'est pourquoi elle était là, offrant ce objet, comme une offre de paix.

 

_§§§§_

 

Ce serait une fille.

 

Ensuite, bien sûr, une question naturelle apparut dans l'esprit de chacun.

 

Le premier à évoquer cette question fut Hook.

 

« Avez vous une idée pour le nom ? Demanda-t-il. »

 

Zelena et Robin tournèrent la tête en signe de dénégation.

 

« Nous pourrions y penser maintenant, non ? Suggéra Regina. »

 

C'était une bonne suggestion. Chacun proposa des noms, et d'autres noms, mais personne n'écoutait personne. Hadès dut finalement les stopper. Ils les dirent alors plus lentement.

 

« Elena.

 

\- Anna.

 

\- Sofia.

 

\- Qui choisira le nom exactement ? »

 

La question venait d'Henry. Il clarifia ensuite ce qu'il voulait dire.

 

«  Je veux dire… Cela ne sera pas Zelena ou Robin seuls, Hadès et Regina veulent peut-être avoir quelque chose à dire  à ce sujet.

 

\- Je pense que nous pouvons le faire tous ensembles, dit Regina. Quant aux noms précédents, je pense que nous sommes tous d'accord pour dire que c'est non. »

 

Étrangement, les autres acceptèrent.

 

« Je suppose que le nom Cora n'est pas une option… dit Zelena avec ironie. Personne ne répondit. C'est bien ce que je pensais…

 

\- Elphaba ? Suggéra Emma. Les autres la regardèrent, perplexes. Elle leva les yeux au ciel, voyant que Zelena ne voyait pas ce qu'elle voulait dire. Hé bien… je pensais à cela, tu es la méchante sorcière, et elle sera ta fille. Donc, le nom, l'ironie, et toutes ces autres choses… Elle soupira. J'essayais de faire une référence à quelque chose.

 

Z elena grimaça.

 

\- Je n'aime pas ce nom.

 

\- Moi non plus, dit Regina.

 

\- J'espère que vous ne choisirez pas un nom comme Hope, dit Emma avec un rictus ironique. Je veux dire, ce nom semble tellement cliché.

 

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment un nom, fit Robin après cela.

 

\- Qui a d'autres idées ? Demanda Regina.

 

\-  J'en ai une, dit Zelena avec une faible voix.

 

Ils écoutèrent attentivement.

 

« Elizabeth.

 

\- Pourquoi ce nom en particulier ? L'interrogea Regina.

 

\-  Je ne sais pas… je l'aime bien. Je pense que cela sonne bien. Que penses-tu de cela ? Elizabeth Hood. Cela pourrait être bien… 

 

\-  Ca l'est. »

 

Ils étaient tous d'accord quant au nom, à la fin, et Zelena sourit.

 

Non pas seulement parce qu'ils avaient accepté l'idée, pas uniquement.

 

Ce jour-là, ils n'avaient pas seulement fait cela.

 

Ils l'avaient acceptée, après tout ce temps.

 

Elle l'avait trouvée.

 

Elle avait trouvé sa famille.


	20. Détruire et construire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> … Hadès et Zelena se sont embrassés à nouveau

En un sens, on aurait pu dire que la relation de Zelena et Hadès avait commencé cinq mois plus tôt. Ou du moins, quatre, après la fin de ce qu'il s'était passé dans l'histoire réécrite, et avant la presque complète rédemption de Zelena.

 

Oui, ils étaient tout deux ensembles, et heureux, et tout était parfait.

 

Mais il y avait une chose malgré tout.

 

Ils ne s'étaient pas embrassés depuis le moment où Zelena l'avait fait pour la première fois quand Hadès était venu la voir.

 

Pourquoi ?

 

Zelena était effrayée.

 

Leur premier baiser avait été un complet désastre, et le fameux « baiser du Véritable Amour » n'avait pas marché, et même s'il y avait une raison normale à cela, cela ne suffisait pas.

 

Cela n'empêchait pas la sorcière d'être effrayée.

 

C'est pour cela qu'elle n'avait rien fait depuis ce jour, ou du moins, c'était une des raisons.

 

Puisqu'il y avait une terrible question qui lui trottait dans la tête maintenant, de plus en plus insistante.

 

Et si cela ne marchait pas ?

 

Et si son baiser ne permettait pas de faire repartir le cœur du dieu ? Et si leur amour n'était pas suffisamment fort pour qu'ils réussissent à faire cela ? Et si malgré leurs efforts, cela ne fonctionnait pas ?

 

Et si ce n'était pas le Véritable Amour ?

 

Et si il la laissait à cause de cela ?

 

C'était absurde, parce que oui, elle ne pouvait dire cela sans essayer. Si ils n'essayaient pas, ils ne seraient pas capable de faire marcher cela.

 

Et elle le savait, tout comme lui.

 

_§§§§_

 

Le même jour, Hadès  l'emmena avec lui, afin qu'ils puissent marcher ensembles, seuls. Maintenant, la sorcière pouvait sortir, et plus personne n'avait peur d'elle. Elle n'avait toujours pas sa magie, mais elle avait appris à vivre sans.

 

E lle n'avait plus besoin de magie désormais, et cela faisait du bien, de ne plus sentir les ténèbres en elle. Peut-être que finalement, son cœur devenait moins sombre, elle l'espérait.

 

Ils marchaient maintenant, ne parlant pas, main dans la main, et ça aussi c'était bien.

 

Elle n'avait jamais connu cela avant, elle n'avait jamais vraiment été dans une relation avant, et ce qu'elle avait vécu avec Hadès lorsqu'ils avaient toujours de la haine dans leur cœur ne comptait pas. (Pas plus que ce qu'elle avait vécu avec Robin.) Ainsi, c'était nouveau pour elle, mais pas pour lui, apparemment.

 

Hadès était nerveux ce jour-là, très nerveux, et Zelena le vit. Elle n'avait aucune idée de pourquoi, mais elle était inquiète, elle savait qu'il lui dirait si il y avait quelque chose de problématique.

 

Elle lui faisait confiance, tout comme lui.

 

Il lui dirait.

 

Le dieu avait maintenant sa main dans sa poche, et il tenait un petit objet, le touchant encore et encore. Il avait une question à poser à sa chère Zelena, une question importante, et il espérait qu'elle accepterait.

 

Elle le ferait, n'est-ce pas ?

 

Il espérait que oui.

 

Il l'espérait vraiment.

 

_§§§§_

 

Quand Hadès arrêta finalement leur marche, Zelena commença à craindre ce qu'il se passerait désormais. Mais Hadès souriait à cet instant, il semblait seulement un peu stressé. Et il paraissait également très déterminé.

 

« Zelena, acceptes-tu de vivre avec moi ? »

 

La sorcière sursauta, surprise, ne s'y attendant pas.

 

Elle était toujours avec Regina, dans sa maison, même si elle y restait de moins en moins, la laissant seule avec Robin, Roland ou Henry (ou même Snow ou Emma), venant fréquemment à la maison d'Hadès, parlant avec lui.

 

Elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il lui demanderait cela, pas aussi rapidement. Mais, après tout, ils se connaissaient et s'aimaient depuis des années, non ?

 

Elle restait silencieuse, incapable de parler, émue par sa proposition.

 

Il voulait qu'elle vive avec lui ?

 

Il voulait qu'ils soient ensembles, officiellement ?

 

Il voulait qu'elle soit avec lui ?

 

Un air d'inquiétude apparut sur le visage d'Hadès alors qu'elle ne répondait pas, mais ensuite, elle eut un grand et merveilleux sourire.

 

Et, sans même y penser, juste saisie par une joie soudaine, elle se jeta dans les bras d'Hadès et l'embrassa.

 

Ce n'est que quand une grande et merveilleuse vague de magie les traversa qu'elle comprit ce qu'elle avait fait.

 

Le cœur d'Hadès battait à nouveau.

 

« Tu l'as fait, murmura-t-il, avant de l'embrasser à nouveau. »

 

Finalement, oui, ils l'avaient fait.

 

Ensembles.

 

Souriant toujours, alors qu'ils s'embrassaient encore et encore, Zelena laissa tout ses doutes et ses peurs derrière elle, seulement pour un moment.

 

Tout irait bien désormais.

 

Elle en était sure.

 

Elle avait brisé la malédiction qui était sur Hadès, alors maintenant, tout ce qu'ils avaient à faire était de construire leur famille.

 

Tout ce dont ils avaient besoin était de faire cela.

 

Détruire et construire. Détruire les choses terribles qui leur étaient arrivées avant, les faire toutes disparaître, et construire quelque chose ensemble.

 

Une chose qui serait terriblement forte et vraie.

 

Reconstruire ce qui avait été détruit, et aussi tout réparer.

 

Ils pouvaient faire cela.


	21. C'est juste le début.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> … leur relation évolua

Zelena poussa un terrible cri de douleur.

 

C'était en train d'arriver, à l'instant.

 

L'accouchement.

 

Et cela faisait mal, tellement mal.

 

Et elle était là, sur ce lit, hurlant.

 

Et, finalement, après des heures de hurlements, elle fut enfin capable de prendre son bébé, sa petite fille, dans ses bras.

 

« Bonjour, murmura-t-elle au petit bébé qui était maintenant en train de hurler de toutes ses forces, bonjour ma petite Elizabeth. »

 

_§§§§_

 

L'enfant était en bonne santé, et quand on savait qui était sa mère (et sa famille en générale), tous avaient à l'esprit le fait qu'un jour, la petite fille aurait des pouvoirs, et qu'elle devrait apprendre à s'en servir.

 

Mais maintenant, personne n'y pensait réellement, seulement à élever l'enfant. Un enfant qui aurait une grande, très grande famille, comme celle d'Henry.

 

Une famille qui était aussi très complexe et compliquée.

 

(Exactement comme celle d'Henry pouvait l'être.)

 

Une mère, Zelena, et un père, Robin. Ils étaient sa famille la plus proche, et ils étaient sa seule famille, si l'on prenait seulement en compte les liens du sang.

 

(Avec Regina qui était là également, bien sûr.)

 

Mais ce n'était pas tout, il y avait aussi Hadès, qui vivait avec Zelena et vivait avec elle depuis quatre mois, et qui était le beau-père d'Elizabeth.

 

Et, d'un autre côté, on avait Regina, qui était avec Robin, et se trouvait être la belle-mère d'Elizabeth. Et, bien évidemment, pour faire les choses encore plus compliquées, elle était aussi la tante d'Elizabeth.

 

C e qui faisait d'Henry son cousin.

 

(Ou demi-cousin, si cela peut être dit ainsi.)

 

Et c'était tout.

 

Oui, faire l'arbre généalogique de cette famille prendrait sûrement du temps.

 

(Pas autant que pour la famille d'Henry, mais le fait est que c'était quant même le cas.)

 

_§§§§_

 

Le temps passait, comme il le fait toujours, même si c'était presque surprenant dans une ville comme Storybrooke.

 

Elizabeth n'était qu'un bébé, grandissant normalement, et agissant comme les bébés le font. Mais elle n'était pas normale, même si ses pouvoirs n'étaient pas encore apparus, il y avait de la magie en elle. Cela arriverait, avec le temps, quand elle serait assez âgée pour être capable de les contrôler.

 

Et elle était un bel enfant, avec les cheveux roux de sa mère, et les yeux de son père.

 

Elle était aimée de tous, et, sans le savoir, elle était celle qui pourrait aider Zelena à obtenir une complète rédemption.

 

Il y avait toujours des gens en ville qui n'acceptaient pas Zelena, ou, du moins, qui ne venaient pas la voir et parler avec elle. Rumplestiltskin, par exemple, bien sûr, ce qui était compréhensible après ce qu'elle lui avait fait, mais il y avait un statu quo entre eux.

 

Ils ne s'attaquaient pas, mais ils ne se parlaient pas non plus.

 

Mais il y avait Belle également, qui n'avait pas pardonné la sorcière, et qui était maintenant enceinte, depuis deux mois, et qui avait été voir Zelena et son enfant.

 

Pour ces deux-là, cela avait été le premier pas avant le début d'une amitié, puisque Belle, tout comme Snow, était douée pour pardonner aux autres.

 

Les choses étaient différentes désormais, tout comme Belle pouvait le voir. Zelena avait vraiment changé, tout comme Rumplestiltskin l'avait fait, et la jeune femme se sentait vraiment heureuse que Regina ait trouvé en elle un sœur.

 

_§§§§_

 

_Cinq ans après._

 

« Maman ?

 

Zelena regarda la petite fille, et sourit. L'enfant était vraiment une petite fille charmante, gentille et belle, et elle l'aimait vraiment. Devenir une mère n'avait pas été simple, et cela lui avait pris du temps, mais elle l'avait fait.

 

« Qu'y a-t-il Elizabeth ? Que voulais-tu me dire ?

 

\- Papa Hadès veut te voir, il m'a envoyée te dire qu'il voulait te voir à la maison. »

 

Zelena sourit à nouveau. L'enfant n'était pas perturbée par la situation, qui était assez étrange. Parce que, en un sens, la petite fille avait quatre parents, deux mères et deux pères.

 

Elle les appelait tous de la même manière, ainsi, chaque jour, il y avait un « papa Hadès » ou « papa Robin », ou « maman Zelena », ou maman « Regina. » Elle les appelait juste maman ou papa quand elle était avec eux, et c'était assez drôle de voir deux personnes l'écouter quand elle disait seulement « maman » ou « papa », et qu'il étaient dans la même pièce.

 

« Dis-lui que je viens bientôt. »

 

Elle posa le livre qu'elle lisait, _Le Magicien d'Oz_ (oui, elle avait été intéressée de connaître la manière dont les gens pensaient que son histoire s'était déroulée. Elle s'était sentie déçue en lisant à quel point elle avait été facilement battue par Dorothy. Parce que oui, elle était plus puissante que cela.)

 

Hadès était là, l'attendant, et il alla près d'elle et l'enlaça.  Depuis leur deuxième baiser, les choses avaient vraiment changé entre eux, et leur relation avait vraiment commencé.

 

Et Hadès était réellement un bon père pour Elizabeth.

 

(Oh, et, surtout, n'oubliez pas les autres dieux, la petite fille avait, grâce à « papa Hadès », beaucoup d'oncles, de tantes, et de cousins par alliance qui aimaient venir la voir.

 

Complications et complications, encore.

 

Mais Elizabeth n'en avait rien à faire, elle aimait sa grande et compliquée et merveilleuse famille.)

 

Et Hadès commença à parler.

 

« Zelena, nous sommes ensembles depuis plus de cinq ans, et notre vie est merveilleuse. Notre fille, Elizabeth, est la preuve que nous avons été capables de créer une véritable famille ensemble (même avec la présence de ta sœur et de Robin – Zelena eut un léger rire). Je suis plus heureux que je n'ai jamais été, même avec Perséphone, et je te remercie pour cela. Je t'aime, alors dis-moi, Zelena, veux-tu m'épouser ? »

 

FIN

 

(Et à suivre…)


End file.
